It All Starts From Here
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Bagaimana awal Hogwarts terbentuk? Inilah kisah keempat Pendiri, dari pertemuan pertama sampai dirancangnya Hogwarts. "Teman yang baik?" "Akrab!" "Dekat." "Lihat saja nanti." Tak mengetahui bahwa ucapan-ucapan mereka akan menjadi kenyataan di waktu esok. rnr! more warn inside! slash alert
1. Prologue AN

**It All Starts From Here: ****Prologue**

**.**

"Selamat bermain."

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan keempat bocah di ruangan yang sama, tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Hening, canggung, dan bingung menguasai, mencari cara mengakrabkan diri. Tapi, pertemuan pertama memang tidak bisa langsung diharapkan baik, kesan-kesan antara grogi, kaku, dan sungkan bercampur aduk dari mereka hingga atmosfer ikut terpengaruh.

Masih enggan membuka mulut, bunyi napas yang saling bersahutan dan membeku di udara lantaran masih musim dingin terdengar bersamaan. Sama sekali tidak tahu akan melakukan apa, ataupun bagaimana cara untuk berkenalan. Mereka berasal dari negara yang berbeda, meski fasih dalam bahasa Inggris pun mereka tak tahu apa yang mau mereka bicarakan. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan raut yang berbeda sama sekali.

"_Well,_ uh," gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu angkat bicara setelah lama mereka berdiam diri, "hai?" dia mencoba tersenyum ramah—jatuhnya gugup.

"Hai," balas gadis lain, "juga," tambahnya kemudian dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kita harus terjebak di ruangan ini bersama-sama?" anak laki-laki dengan surai perak itu buka suara bosan, memutar mata dan duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Mereka menyuruh kita bermain," bocah terakhir yang menanggapi hanya nyengir lebar, "Ayo main!"

"Tidak, aku tak mau main dengan perempuan."

"Apa?! Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat dengan baik? Matamu ke mana?"

"Mataku masih menempel, trims sudah bertanya."

Gadis pembuka percakapan paling awal tadi langsung gelagapan, "S-sudah, jangan bertengkar—"

"Percuma melerai mereka," sahut gadis bersurai gelap yang paling tenang, dengan kalem memperhatikan kedua bocah laki-laki yang kini saling melempar tatapan tajam, "hmp, orang-orang bodoh," gumamnya kemudian pelan.

Anak lelaki bersurai merah tadi pun akhirnya beralih padanya dengan pipi yang digembungkan, "Kami tidak bodoh," sanggahnya cemberut, "ya sudahlah. Ayo kenalan saja."

"Dimulai dari siapa?"

Keempatnya lalu saling bertukar pandang, melempar tatapan bingung satu sama lain. Tidak tahu siapa dulu yang harus memperkenalkan diri, dan senyap kembali menguasai ruangan itu sementara empat bocah tersebut berpikir keras siapa yang akan mulai duluan.

"Helga Hufflepuff."

Ketiga anak kecil itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah gadis pirang, yang kini tersenyum ke mereka. "Helga Hufflepuff, kalian bisa memanggilku Helga," ujarnya mengulang ucapannya.

"Helga, oke," gadis yang lain menganggukkan kepala mengerti, "Rowena Ravenclaw, panggil nama depanku saj—"

"Ro?"

"Ya, itu juga boleh," gadis itu—Rowena, menghela pasrah sementara Helga tertawa kecil, "kalian berdua? Daritadi kerjaannya bertengkar saja."

"Godric Gryffindor!" Bocah bersurai merah tadi berujar dengan sangat riang, "biasanya banyak yang memanggilku dengan 'Ric, tapi panggil aku Godric saja!"

"Oke, 'Ric."

"Godric!" Godric memprotes pada anak terakhir, "lalu kau? Angkuh dan sombong, persis ular, hih," ejeknya membuat anak itu memutar mata untuk sekian kalinya.

"Ya," tanggap Rowena menyetujui, lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepala.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi anak tersebut, "Salazar," ucapnya pelan, seakan berbisik.

"Maaf?" Godric mengorek kupingnya, "pendengaran kami buruk atau bagaimana ini? Katakan dengan keras!"

"Salazar!" Balas Salazar gemas ingin memukul Godric yang kini cengengesan tak berdosa, "Salazar Slytherin."

"Ah, sekarang jelas," Helga lalu menahan gelaknya, "namanya saja sudah berartikan ular kok. Kalian tidak salah."

Godric tertawa kencang, "AHAHA—DUH TEPAT SEKALI!"

"Berhenti tertawa!" Bentak Salazar malu, melempar Godric dengan buku yang ada di sana, tepat mengenai kepala bocah serba merah itu.

"Ouch—itu sakit tahu!"

"Ya rasain!"

Salazar menghindar ketika Godric balik melemparnya dengan buku tadi, tapi tidak kena. Salazar tersenyum meremehkan sementara Godric mendecih tidak suka, Helga terkekeh, dia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ricuh ini, sedangkan Rowena (kali ini) menggelengkan kepala memikirkan mengapa teman-teman barunya seperti ini. Tapi sesaat kemudian, mereka kembali diam, suasana ramai tadi tergantikan begitu mudahnya dengan kesunyian.

Rowena sekarang duduk di kusen jendela dan memilih membaca buku yang tadi dilempar, Salazar memangku dagunya memakai tangan seraya memejamkan mata menikmati sepi, Helga berdiri di tengah dengan tongkat di tangan—melukiskan sesuatu di udara yang kemudian menghilang, sedangkan Godric, yang tidak tahu mau berbuat apa.

"Hey," lalu Godric memanggil, membuat ketiga teman barunya menoleh bersamaan, menemukan Godric kini tersenyum lebar pada mereka, "semoga kita menjadi teman baik?"

Helga mengukir senyuman manis dan menuju tempat Godric, "Semoga kita jadi teman akrab!" Timpalnya ceria.

"Dan dekat, mungkin?" tambah Rowena, menutup buku dan ikut berjalan ke arah di mana Helga dan Godric berada.

Ketiganya saling melemparkan senyum senang, hanya Salazar yang duduk diam memperhatikan. Dan merasa ada yang kurang, Godric menoleh ke Salazar yang tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa, kau berpikir aku mau bergabung?" tukas Salazar acuh mengerti tatapan memohon Godric.

"Ayolah~!" Rajuk Godric menarik-narik tangan Salazar agar bocah itu berdiri dan bergabung.

"Tidak."

Godric mengerucutkan bibir kesal, "Sal, ayolah!" Rengeknya berkali-kali, membuat Salazar risih—tapi Godric tak menyadari rona tipis di wajah pucat si Slytherin.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Salazar menyerah, sontak Godric berseru senang dan kembali ke Rowena dan Helga dengan Salazar yang membuntuti.

"Nah," Rowena bersuara lagi, "sekalipun kau ular, jangan pernah mencoba menipu kami."

"Pft, tidak," Salazar mengibaskan tangan, "tentu tidak."

"Tidak salah?"

"Bukan begitu!" Salazar kembali memberikan tatapan gemas pada Godric yang nyengir.

Helga terkikik, "Sudahlah," lerainya geli.

"Kalau begitu," Godric melebarkan cengirannya, "jadi teman yang baik?"

"Akrab!" Lanjut Helga bersemangat.

"Dekat," Rowena melanjutkan dengan kalem, tersenyum tipis.

"Lihat saja nanti." Salazar sepertinya tak bosan memutar matanya, kali ini ditambah dengan bahu yang diangkat tak tahu-menahu.

Godric memberikannya pandangan sebal, "Ya, 'lihat saja nanti'," ujarnya mengulang perkataan Salazar dengan nada menyindir, tapi Salazar mengabaikan.

"Duh—kalian berdua," Helga pasrah dengan kedua bocah yang kelakuannya bertengkar terus itu, yang sayangnya kini menjadi temannya.

Rowena terkekeh, "Biarkan saja, Helga."

Dengan rusuhnya kedua anak laki-laki yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka—gelut, dan ditambah adanya dua gadis kecil yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama terhadap buku, maka ruangan itu menjadi sangat ramai dan berisik. Tak mengetahui bahwa ucapan-ucapan mereka akan menjadi kenyataan di waktu esok.

**.**

**Prologue -END-**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AR, MODIFIED CANON, NON-CANON, HEADCANON, SLASH, boys love alert, girls love alert, alur mungkin bisa cepat bisa lambat, update tidak menentu-kemungkinan terbesar adalah slow-up, typo berkeliaran, OC bakal nyempil**

**Pairing: Salazar Slytherin x Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw x Helga Hufflepuff**

**Genre: lebih mengutamakan friendship, lalu romance dan family**

**A/N: halo semua! Saya bikin fanfic multichap baru tentang Founders (lagi), ehehe~! Jadi, di sini itu cerita bagaimana Hogwarts terbentuk. Mungkin ceritanya bakalan absurd dan gaje karena ini MURNI dari pemikiran saya, jadi maafkan kalau terkesan membingungkan kalian. Saya tercerahkan oleh salah satu review waktu itu, jadi langsung ngebut bikin sehabis ujian, ini masih prolog, kok! Chapter depan sudah dimulai asal mula mengapa mereka membangun Hogwarts beberapa tahun dari mereka awal bertemu. Ini full of fluff kok, romancenya slowly di antara mereka. Saya juga sudah menyiapkan sequel jika (kalau fanfic ini tamat) kalian mau.**

**Enjoy!**

**Last, Review?**


	2. Ide dan Perencanaan

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AR, MODIFIED CANON, NON-CANON, HEADCANON, SLASH, boys love alert, girls love alert, alur mungkin bisa cepat bisa lambat, update tidak menentu-kemungkinan terbesar adalah slow-up, typo berkeliaran, OC bakal nyempil**

**Enjoy!**

**Last, Review?**

**=o^o=**

_"Ini, tempat tinggal kalian, mulai sekarang."_

_Sebuah kastil megah menjulang tinggi di depan mereka, halamannya begitu luas dan sekilas mereka bisa melihat hamparan danau yang sangat besar di belakang kastil. Keempatnya memandang kastil itu takjub, koper masing-masing ada di tangan. Tinggal lantaran tidak mau berpisah satu sama lain. Akhirnya, mereka saling berpandangan dengan senyum khas masing-masing di wajah._

"AHAHA—SEKARANG JADI BERGARIS!"

"GODRIC KEMBALI KE SINI DAN PERBAIKI KEKACAUANNYA!"

Teriakan gadis bersurai pirang itu menggema di lorong kastil yang panjang, sementara remaja yang diteriaki tetap berlari guna menghindar dari amukan lantaran telah menambahkan garis-garis vertikal berwarna hitam di kain besar yang penuh dengan warna kuning. Kain yang di tengahnya terhias gambar seekor _badger_ sederhana dari benang-benang hitam dirajut rapi bersamaan dengan tali kecil putih, menjadikan kain itu terlihat elegan sebelum si biang onar menambahkan beberapa garis hitam vertikal.

"Sebenarnya ini cukup bagus loh," tanggap gadis lain mengamati kain itu, memperhatikan tiap detail arah rajutan yang tertata lumayan kagum.

"Kau bilang seperti itu karena kau tak bisa membuatnya," timpal pemuda bersurai perak tersebut mendengus meremehkan, melipat tangan depan dada dan gayanya seperti bangsawan angkuh.

Rowena memutar mata, memilih tak menanggapi. "Kau tahu, jika Godric tidak menambahkan garisnya, ini malah akan terlihat biasa saja. Dengan garis-garis ini, malah membuatnya makin keren," ungkap Rowena pada Helga yang baru saja kembali dengan Godric yang membuntuti di belakangnya dengan cengiran.

Dengan tak berdosa Godric menyikut Helga mendengar pendapat Rowena, "Dengar, 'kan dengar? Aku membuatnya makin bagus, 'Elga!" Ujarnya menepuk dada bangga, tertawa sombong.

"Lihat, dia jadi besar kepala karenamu, Ro," Helga menyalahkan Rowena, menuding sahabatnya dengan jengkel sementara Rowena tersenyum bersalah, "harusnya ini jadi hiasan baru di kamarku," desah Helga kemudian dengan murung, tapi Godric cuma menepuk bahu Helga.

"Nanti aku bantu bikin lagi deh," tawar Godric menghibur, tentu dia tahu batasan kapan dia harus bercanda. "Tapi kalau dilihat lagi sih, malah mirip seperti logo?" tambah Godric seolah tersadar, dia segera mengambil kain itu dari Rowena. "Lihat, lihat, aku tahu _badger_ adalah lambang keluargamu, tapi kalau ditambahi garis-garis jadi terlihat seperti logo!"

Kemudian Godric mengambil benang dan jarum dari meja terdekat, dengan hati-hati dan cekatan dia menyulamkan tali-tali tipis itu di permukaan kain—tepat di bawah sang _badger_, membentuk garis-garis tak beraturan yang akhirnya menjadi gambaran rumput hitam. Rowena, Salazar, dan Helga mengintip apa yang dilakukan Godric tadi. Kain itu dia bentangkan di atas meja, dengan senyuman riang dia menoleh pada ketiga remaja tersebut, lalu balik memandang tambahan karyanya yang sembarangan di karya buatan Helga namun terkesan indah.

Helga terperangah, "Whoa—kau benar!" Tanggap Helga girang, dia suka sekali melihatnya kini, lupa begitu saja tentang kekesalannya pada Godric.

"Darimana kau belajar menjahit?" Salazar bertanya heran, tak menyangka Godric lumayan ahli dalam hal jahit-menjahit.

"Helga tentu saja!" Jawab Godric kembali bangga, menepuk lagi bahu Helga sedangkan Helga masih sibuk memandangi kainnya.

Membiarkan teman-temannya berbincang sendiri, Rowena memikirkan sesuatu seraya menyandarkan punggung di dinding berbatu, persis di sebelah jendela yang menampilkan turunnya matahari, cahaya jingga menyeruak masuk lantaran jendela dibiarkan terbuka. Di luar jendela, jauh di bawah sana, nampak hamparan danau yang sangat luas, dan Rowena menatap ke arah danau itu—masih berpikir. Rasanya tadi dia menemukan sebuah ide, tapi Rowena melupakan ide itu sebab melihat kain tadi, saat Godric mengatakan bahwa kain itu seperti logo. Tidakkah seperti logo asrama—

"Asrama!" Pekik Rowena senang sendiri telah mengingat apa yang dia pikirkan tadi, membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu terperanjat kaget secara bersamaan—pekikan Rowena keras dan melengking tinggi, Rowena terlalu antusias saat ini.

"Apa?" beo Helga bingung mendengar ucapan Rowena yang sempat mengejutkannya, "asrama apa?"

Rowena menghampiri mereka yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya dengan bersemangat, "Ayo buat sekolah!" Ajak gadis cantik itu blak-blakan, sontak dibalas reaksi aneh ketiganya.

"Sekolah?" kali ini Salazar yang membeo, "sekolah seperti apa?"

"Sekolah sihir tentunya," jawab Rowena melipat tangan di depan dada sebentar, lalu dia mengambil tongkat dibalik saku gaunnya dan menggambarkan sesuatu di udara. "Sekolah sihir kita," ujarnya memulai, dan kastil terlukis di udara sebelum Rowena membuat empat bentuk lencana, "nanti masing-masing dari kita bisa membuat asrama tersendiri," lanjut Rowena menambahkan huruf depan marga mereka di masing-masing lencana, dan gambaran keempat lencana tadi berangsur menghilang setelah Rowena membuat satu lencana yang sangat besar.

Salazar, Helga, dan Godric masih memperhatikan cetusan ide Rowena tadi, menimbang-nimbang ajakan Rowena untuk membuat sekolah sihir. Di garis-garis yang membentuk lencana di udara dari tongkatnya, Rowena menambahkan garis horizontal di tengah lencana, lalu ditambah garis vertikal—membagi lencana itu jadi empat bagian. Salazar mulai paham dengan maksud gambaran Rowena yang melukiskan 'R' di sudut kanan bawah lencana, Salazar langsung mengambil tongkat dan melukiskan 'S' di atas 'R' milik Rowena.

"Oh—!" Godric dan Helga saling melempar pandang mengerti, dengan senyum lebar di masing-masing wajah, mereka mencabut tongkat dan bersamaan melukiskan inisial marga mereka. 'G' di sebelah 'S', dan 'H' persis di tempat terakhir, di sudut kiri bawah bersampingan dengan milik Rowena.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rowena lagi dijawab anggukan setuju, "kita bisa merenovasi lagi kastil ini dan mencari nama untuk sekolah kita."

"Nama ya?" gumam Salazar, terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir, mencari nama yang tepat. Yang lain juga sama sepertinya, mencari nama untuk sekolah mereka. Keadaan sempat hening selama beberapa saat sampai Salazar menjetikkan jari—menemukan ide, "Hogwarts," ujarnya lancar seraya menahan nada senangnya agar terdengar netral, "_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Bukankah itu terdengar bagus?"

"Dan para murid bisa memanggilnya Hogwarts," timpal Helga mengangguk setuju lagi, "Hogwarts, anak-anak yang memiliki sihir bisa bersekolah dan belajar di sini selama beberapa tahun. Kira-kira berapa tahun?" Helga bertanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke tiga temannya yang balik menggelengkan kepala.

Godric akhirnya berkata, "Pada anak kecil, kadang sihir bisa tidak terkendali, apalagi di usia belia, kalian tahu itu 'kan? Nah, seharusnya lebih cepat disekolahkan lebih baik agar insiden sihir lepas kendali tidak lagi terjadi, mereka harus diajarkan mengontrolnya sejak dini. Masih ingat ketika aku tak sengaja memecahkan hampir semua kaca saat ke Diagon Alley beberapa tahun lalu, 'kan? Atau saat satu pohon di dekat Danau Hitam hancur karena ledakan sihir Salazar dulu?" Godric meringis sendiri mengingatnya, "ya, kita harus cepat-cepat menyekolahkan mereka."

"Kalau begitu begini saja," Salazar mengambil secarik perkamen dari meja lain dan meletakkan perkamen itu di atas meja yang mereka pakai saat ini, sebuah pena bulu dia celupkan ke dalam botol penuh tinta dan mulai mencoreti permukaan perkamen. "Tahun pertama," ujarnya memulai, menulis angka satu, "adalah tahun mereka paling awal bersekolah. Dilanjutkan dengan tahun kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya," lanjut Salazar menulis angka-angka yang berentetan dari dua sampai lebih dari enam.

"Kalau begitu dari usia kapan mereka siap bersekolah kalau begitu? Dan tahun terakhir mereka?" Rowena memutar perkamen itu agar dia bisa melihatnya tidak dalam keadaan terbalik. Dia mengambil pena bulu dari tangan Salazar, "Menurutku, bagaimana dari umur tiga belas tahun saja?" usul Rowena menulis angka tiga belas di bawah angka satu tadi yang kini dilingkari.

Helga menggeleng, "Tidak, itu terlalu lama, Ro," gilirannya yang mengambil pena bulu dari Rowena, "menurutku dari umur sepuluh saja." Dia mencoret angka tiga belas, lalu menulis angka sepuluh.

"Sepuluh tahun terlalu cepat," Godric menolak, "mending dari umur sebelas tahun. Umur sebelas tahun yang paling ideal, 'kan?"

Diam lagi, tidak ada yang membantah perkataan Godric. "Baiklah, ditetapkan dari umur sebelas," ujar Helga mencoreng angka sepuluh, menggantinya dengan angka sebelas, "lalu saat mereka lulus?"

"Sepuluh tahun tentu terlalu lama," gumam Salazar pelan, "tujuh tahun saja? Jika mereka mulai bersekolah dari umur sebelas, maka mereka bisa lulus di saat umur mereka jadi tujuh belas tahun—atau delapan belas tahun. Akan ada tujuh tahun mereka di sini," dia melingkari angka satu sampai tujuh, "tahun pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam, dan ketujuh. Dalam satu tahun akan ada liburan Natal dan Paskah, libur kenaikan tahun saat musim panas dan awal masuk sekolah—kapan tanggal resmi tahun baru nantinya?" Salazar mengangkat kepalanya setelah menulis kata-katanya sendiri tadi di perkamen.

"Kenapa kita tidak lihat tanggal berapa hari ini?" ujar Godric nyengir, tongkatnya bergerak di udara, melukiskan kata-kata '1 September'. "Tanggal ini adalah tanggal tahun ajaran baru, pas setelah musim panas selesai, bukan? Kita bisa mengirim surat pada anak-anak yang mendaftar di Hogwarts memakai burung hantu," Godric mengerling ke arah burung hantu berbulu cokelat dengan perut berwarna putih—burung hantu miliknya sendiri, "kita harus membuat kandang burung hantu kalau begitu!" Tambah Godric makin girang, "anak-anak harus membawa binatang peliharaan!"

Rowena tersenyum senang mendengar saran Godric yang—tumben sekali waras. "Ide Godric bisa juga," ujar Rowena menyetujui, "mereka bisa membawa hewan peliharaan, burung hantu, kucing, atau kodok? Tiga-tiganya boleh, yang penting harus kecil dan tidak berbahaya. Jika mereka tidak punya, mereka bisa pergi ke kandang burung hantu dan surat yang mereka tulis bisa dibawakan oleh burung hantu ke kerabat mereka."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat-cepat memperbaiki keadaan kastil ini menjadi lebih baik lagi dan mengganti beberapa bagian, atau menambahkan sesuatu di kastil," timpal Helga bersemangat, "aku tidak sabar melihat wajah anak-anak!"

"Tidak secepat itu, Helga," Salazar berkata, menghela napas pasrah, "kita masih berumur enam belas tahun—"

"Aku masih lima belas tahun," potong Godric tanpa dosa, nyengir lebar saat Salazar melempar tatapan tajam kepadanya, menyuruhnya tutup mulut.

"Dan itu semua butuh proses yang lama," sambung Salazar, "bisa-bisa satu tahun lebih ini akan selesai."

Godric bersiul riang, "Tidak jika kita benar-benar niat, Sal! Kalau kita bekerja cepat dan teliti, semuanya bisa selesai tanpa kita sadari sendiri."

Rowena mengerling pada Godric, "Dia benar."

"Baiklah, baiklah," ujar Salazar menyerah, tak ingin berdebat, "kapan kita mulai?"

Dengan semangat yang membara, Godric dan Helga serentak berseru;

"Besok!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Lambang

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AR, MODIFIED CANON, NON-CANON, HEADCANON, SLASH, boys love alert, girls love alert, alur mungkin bisa cepat bisa lambat, update tidak menentu-kemungkinan terbesar adalah slow-up, typo berkeliaran, OC bakal nyempil**

**Enjoy!**

**Last, Review?**

**=o^o=**

"Godric kemari dan bantu aku mengangkat meja! Godric!"

Pemuda bersurai perak itu berseru kesal pada pemuda lain bersurai merah dari sebrang ruangan lantaran sahabatnya hanya duduk di sana, berleha-leha dengan segelas air yang hanya tinggal seperempat lagi untuk habis. Mereka sedang menata Great Hall sekarang, perbaikan pertama yang mereka utamakan memang aula besar kastel tersebut. Rencananya akan menjadikan aula itu sebagai tempat berkumpul semua murid berbeda asrama, karena hanya aula tersebut yang cocok.

Godric mengeluh dari bagian aula yang lain, "Kau memangnya tidak lelah apa? aku juga tak bisa terus-menerus bekerja, Salazar. Lagipula, apa-apaan meja panjang itu? Tidak bisakah kita hanya memakai meja biasa untuk masing-masing asrama?" dia mengeluh sekaligus memprotes, makin membuat Salazar kesal.

"Siapa coba yang paling bersemangat saat itu untuk merenovasi kastel?" Salazar menggerutu kecil, akhirnya memutuskan duduk di atas satu dari empat meja panjang yang masih berantakan posisinya sambil menyambar gelas yang ada di dekat Godric setelah dia mengucapkan mantra pemanggil, meminumnya sampai habis.

Gryffindor muda itu nampak tak keberatan minumnya dihabiskan oleh pemuda bermarga Slytherin tersebut, seolah sudah terbiasa. "Lagipula, mana Helga dan Ro? Aku tak melihat mereka dari pagi, terakhir kali di ruang makan sih. Ke mana mereka?" Godric bertanya, melayangkan tatapan bingung pada Salazar yang menghela lelah dan mengusap tengkuknya sebentar.

"Entahlah," jawab Salazar mengangkat bahu, "Rowena bilang padaku kemarin kalau dia dan Helga berniat membuat kain seperti milik Helga saat itu. Mungkin mereka sedang melakukannya sekarang," lanjut Salazar, masih tak tahu-menahu.

Pas setelah mengatakannya, dua gadis muncul dari pintu Great Hall yang terbuka penuh, membawa empat tumpukan kain polos berbeda warna; merah, hijau, kuning, dan biru. Mereka menyuruh Salazar dan Godric mendekat di salah satu meja panjang yang satu-satunya berposisikan benar, yaitu tegak lurus secara vertikal. Helga membentangkan satu persatu kain tersebut di meja, tampak seperti bendera tapi bentuknya lebih panjang. Menakjubkan Rowena dan Helga bisa membuat empat kain seperti itu dalam waktu sehari.

"Kenapa mejanya masih belum rapi?" dan itu adalah ucapan pertama Rowena ketika mereka benar-benar berkumpul di satu tempat.

Salazar hanya menatap Godric nyalang, sedangkan Godric cengengesan sendiri. "Salahkan Godric, dia bermalas-malasan sedari tadi," jawab Salazar, masih sebal rupanya lantaran Godric tidak ikut membantunya merapikan meja. "Dan karena itu, dia harus memasang obor-obornya nanti, _sendirian_," lanjut Salazar penuh penekanan di bagian 'sendirian', sontak diprotes Godric.

"Kenapa sendirian?" Godric tak suka melakukan sesuatu sendirian, "kau tahu aku tak suka kalau sendirian!"

"Sebagai ganti tidak membantuku merapikan meja, dasar manja," Salazar mendelik pada Godric, lalu beralih ke kain-kain itu tanpa mendengar protesan Godric lebih lanjut. "Lalu? Kain-kain ini akan diapakan?"

"Tentu untuk dijadikan sebagai logo kita nantinya, dipajang di Great Hall!" Jawab Helga riang sambil mengelus permukaan halus kain berwarna kuning cerah tersebut, "tapi logonya, aku masih tidak tahu logo apa yang akan kalian pakai. Sekalian aku juga mengosongkan punyaku, nanti Godric yang menjahitnya saja—jahitannya benar-benar luar biasa saat itu. Mengesalkan, tapi bagus, huft." Helga melirik Godric sebal, tapi gadis bersurai pirang bergelombang tersebut terkekeh geli.

Rowena berpikir sejenak, _badger_ adalah lambang keluarga Helga yang Helga pakai untuk lambang asramanya nanti. "Mungkin aku akan menggunakan elang saja, toh itu lambang keluargaku. Elang, bagus sih," ujar Rowena memelankan kalimat terakhirnya, mengangguk-angguk sendiri—setuju dengan ide miliknya.

"Tapi—aku masih bingung, sumpah deh," Godric berujar dengan nada herannya, "Ravenclaw, Raven, gagak. Kenapa lambangnya harus elang? Apa hubungan antara elang dengan gagak? Aku bingung, Ro! Padahal margamu beunsurkan gagak begitu, paling tidak nama lainnya juga hitam, gelap, seperti rambutmu. Tapi kenapa bisa ke elang sih? Apa hubungan elang dengan itu semua?"

"_Shut your mouth_, Godric," balas Rowena hampir melempar berkas yang ada di tangannya, kesal dengan pertanyaan Godric yang begitu tak masuk akal—baiklah itu masuk akal dari nama marganya yang berunsur gagak tapi berakhir dengan lambang elang. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu, jangan tanya aku, sudah dari sananya," ujar Rowena selanjutnya, menghela lelah.

Helga ikut bertanya penasaran, "Keluargamu berhubungan dengan burung, 'kan? Lalu apa yang istimewa dari itu?"

Gadis bersurai panjang gelap tersebut menghela napas lagi, sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk telinganya. "Berhubungan dengan burung elang, dan burung elang punya pendengaran yang sangat kuat," Rowena agak meralat pertanyaan Helga tadi, "dan karena itu, kau tahu, pendengaranku—"

"Juga seperti elang? Sama tajam dan kuatnya?" tebak Salazar memotong perkataan Rowena, tambah membuat Rowena kesal tapi itu memang benar.

Rowena mengangguk, "Tapi sekarang, belum," Rowena menghela dan menutup telinganya yang kembali berdenging keras, sedikit menimbulkan nyeri, "pendengaran itu baru muncul saat aku akan dewasa—dan aku mulai memasuki fase dewasa, umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun, beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi delapan belas tahun. Aku harus siap-siap untuk beradaptasi dengan pendengaran baru, katanya akan sangat sakit di awal," lagi-lagi Rowena memelankan kalimat terakhirnya, seakan dia takut mengalaminya.

Helga menyadari itu, dia tersenyum lembut dan meraih tangan Rowena yang masih menutupi telinga, menggenggamnya hangat. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Helga meyakinkan, memandang dalam iris lautan Rowena.

"Ya, trims," balas Rowena tersenyum tipis, mengacak gemas surai Helga sebentar. "Nah, dan kalian berdua," dia balik memandang Salazar serta Godric, "apa yang akan kalian pakai sebagai lambang?"

"Kalau Helga memakai binatang lambangnya, dan kau juga melakukannya, maka aku sama seperti kalian," jawab Salazar, memegang ujung kain hijau itu, "aku akan melambangkan asramaku dengan ular."

"Cocok," tanggap Godric bosan, "hewan kalian normal semua! Sementara aku? Gryffins! Bodoh sekali," dia menggerutu keras memikirkan mengapa lambang keluarganya harus makhluk suci seperti itu, "Gryffins, huh. Mereka akan sulit dijahit, dan mereka bahkan binatang ajaib yang jarang muncul kecuali di Jerman!" Dan dia tetap menggerutu, bersedekap karena kesal sendiri.

"_Well_, uh," Helga berusaha mencari kalimat untuk bisa menghibur Godric, "kau bisa memakai hewan yang mirip dengan Gryffins, setidaknya begitu."

"Hewan yang mirip dengan Gryffins?" beo Godric, seolah tersadar oleh perkataan Helga, "apa?"

"Singa," ujar Salazar cepat, dia berdehem sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah Godric yang ikut menoleh kepadanya, "singa, adalah binatang yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan Gryffins. Lagipula, singa cocok untukmu, kau tahu."

Netra delima Godric berbinar mendengarnya, "Sal benar! Aku akan memakai singa saja!" Ujarnya senang, "tapi Gryffins juga lumayan. Kita pakai Gryffins untuk patung hiasan saja di sini, ya?" Godric memohon pada ketiga sahabatnya, yang mau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan orang termuda di antara mereka tersebut. Godric lalu terdiam sebentar mengamati kainnya, kemudian berseru, "Kita juga butuh warna tambahan!"

"Warna tambahan apa? Kurasa lebih bagus seperti ini dengan lambang di tengah saja," tanya Rowena dengan tatapan bingung pada Godric, dan dia mengalihkan tatapan ke kainnya setelah Godric hanya memberikan cengirannya—sengaja membuat Rowena berpikir dulu. "Tunggu—waktu itu bukankah kain Helga ditambahkan warna hitam oleh Godric?"

"Tepat sekali!" Godric menjentikkan jarinya pada Rowena, beralih ke dua temannya yang lain, "dan itu juga nampak cocok, bukan? Kuning sebagai warna dasar, hitam sebagai warna tambahan. Lambang kita akan tambah bagus jika ada tambahan warna kecil-kecilan!" Usulnya tambah bersemangat mulai memikirkan warna yang pas dipadukan dengan warna merah. "Kau bisa pakai perak sebagai warna sandingan hijau, Sal," ujar Godric pada Salazar beberapa saat kemudian.

Salazar memandang Godric skeptis. "Kau sengaja mengambil warna dari rambutku?" balas Salazar menyelidik, sontak membuat Godric menggembungkan pipi sebal—yah surai Salazar memang keperakan.

"Tentu tidak! Hanya terinspirasi dari caramu berpakaian saja," Godric menatap Salazar dari atas sampai bawah, netranya menyiratkan kejailan khas Godric ketika Salazar menyadari apa yang dimaksud pemuda bersurai merah tersebut: pakaiannya yang selalu didominasi warna hijau tiap hari dengan rambut peraknya sendiri.

"_You twat_!"

"Whoa—bahasa, Salazar!" Tegur Godric tapi dengan cengengesan, tergelak saat Salazar berusaha menahan diri agar tidak melempar Godric ke Danau Hitam sekarang juga.

"_I don't give a shit_," dengus Salazar memutar mata jengah, malahan membuat Godric makin tertawa.

Mengabaikan kedua pemuda itu, Rowena mencari-cari warna yang serasi dipadukan dengan biru. "Apa yang bagus kira-kira? Perunggu atau abu-abu?" Rowena menanyakan pilihannya pada Helga, menginginkan saran Helga dalam menentukan warna sandingan.

"Abu-abu sepertinya sudah diambil Salazar sih," Helga mengerling pada Salazar yang masih berdebat dengan Godric, "mending perunggu saja. _Bronze _cocok dengan biru, kau tahu?"

Rowena mengangguk, "Baiklah, perunggu," ujarnya kecil, merasa puas sendiri. "Lalu kau, 'Ric?"

"Emas!" Jawab Godric girang, "merah cocok dengan emas!"

"Yah, itu memang benar. Menambah kesan spesial untuk asramamu," tanggap Helga tersenyum mendengarnya. "Nah, mending kita lanjutkan saja penataan ini," ujarnya kemudian sambil menatap ke seluruh ruangan, ada tiga meja panjang nan berat yang harus mereka rapikan sebelum gelap hari ini.

"Yap, dan khusus Godric dia akan memasang obor-obor di sepanjang dinding dan menjahit lambangnya, sendirian."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau kalau sendirian, ular!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	4. Pemilihan Asrama

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AR, MODIFIED CANON, NON-CANON, HEADCANON, SLASH, boys love alert, girls love alert, alur mungkin bisa cepat bisa lambat, update tidak menentu-kemungkinan terbesar adalah slow-up, typo berkeliaran, OC bakal nyempil**

**Enjoy!**

**Last, Review?**

**=o^o=**

"Sudah selesai!"

Godric mendobrak masuk ke ruangan khusus mereka biasa berkumpul dan bersantai, tepat di dekat ruangan yang mereka rencanakan sebagai kantor guru, hanya terpisah dua tempat yang tidak terpakai. Salazar, Rowena, dan Helga yang sedang bermain kartu langsung berjengit kaget bersamaan mendengar begitu kerasnya Godric mendobrak pintu, serentak menoleh arah datangnya Godric. Pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar mendekati mereka sambil membawa empat tumpukan kain.

"Aah, sudah selesai jahitannya?" tanya Helga ketika Godric sampai, dan dia langsung menaruh kain-kain itu di atas meja yang mereka pakai untuk bermain kartu.

Godric mengangguk riang sebagai jawaban, "Seminggu sih baru selesai, tapi ini juga lumayan! Aku menyukainya, sangat suka sekali, demi Merlin!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu membanting pintu segala," ujar Rowena menggelengkan kepala kecil, kekagetan tertinggal di dirinya. Godric hanya nyengir bersalah mendengarnya. "Coba rentangkan," suruh Rowena kemudian, merentangkan kain miliknya sendiri di atas lantai marmer, lalu ketiga sahabatnya melakukan hal yang sama. Empat kain kini terbentang luas berjejeran di lantai, masing-masing berbeda warna. Kain yang pertamanya berwarna polos itu kini ramai karena hiasan-hiasan kecil dan lambang besar di tengahnya.

Milik Ravenclaw, pinggiran kain tersebut ada warna perunggu yang mengitari, sebuah elang gagah dan terlihat bijak juga dibuat dari tali-tali perunggu. Milik Slytherin, sama seperti kain sebelumnya—yang membedakan adalah pinggiran kain itu berwarna perak dengan ular perak yang tubuhnya meliuk-liuk dengan kepala yang terangkat angkuh. Milik Hufflepuff, sama seperti saat itu—seekor luwak yang berdiri di atas rerumputan hitam dengan garis-garis hitam. Milik Gryffindor, warna emas di pinggiran kain membuat warna merah yang sangat mendominasi itu terlihat makin mengisyaratkan keberanian, dilengkapi seekor singa di tengahnya.

Jahitan itu nampak sangat rapi, tak bisa dipungkiri memang keterampilan Godric dalam menjahit sungguh luar biasa mengingat Godric tidak bisa diam selama semenit pun. Terima kasih untuk Helga yang mengajarkan Godric, omong-omong.

"Jadi kita akan memajangnya di Great Hall?" tanya Salazar dengan tatapan yang masih sibuk menelaah dengan teliti kainnya, antara percaya tidak percaya bahwa yang menjahitnya adalah Godric.

"_Yes_!" Sahut Godric mengangguk-anggukkan kepala semangat, tersenyum lebar. "Dua lambang di bagian dinding kiri, dua lambang di bagian dinding kanan, menghadap ke depan dengan meja khusus guru di antara dua bendera tadi," ujarnya nyengir sambil sengaja memeluk lengan Salazar, "ayolah Sal, itu bagus kok! Jangan dilihat lebih teliti lagi atau malah kelihatan tambah keren." Godric tertawa ketika Salazar memukul kepala belakangnya dengan sebal.

"Untuk lambang sudah rampung," ujar Helga menghela napas lega dan duduk di sofa dekat mereka, membiarkan empat kain itu ada di lantai, "sekarang kita harus memikirkan pemilihan asrama. Bagaimana cara kita memilih murid-murid yang akan masuk ke dalam asrama kita? Harus memilih mereka sesuai hati kita atau bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil berpikir.

Dan Rowena langsung menyahut, "Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara kita menyortir para murid."

Salazar mengangkat sebelah alis ke atas, tertarik. "Oh ya? Bagaimana?"

"Kita berempat punya sifat yang berbeda—"

"Itu jelas sekali, Ro."

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, manja!" Hardik Rowena pada Godric yang cengengesan, Rowena kemudian berdehem kecil, "begini. Kita 'kan berbeda satu sama lain, nah kita bisa menyortir murid-murid yang sesuai dengan sifat kita. Tidak terlalu mirip juga tak apa lah, sifat apa yang paling mendominasi anak itu akan menentukan dia akan masuk asrama mana. Contohnya, ada seorang murid yang pandai dan berotak cerdas sepertiku, maka dia akan masuk ke Ravenclaw." Salazar, Helga, dan Godric ber-'oh' ria tanda mengerti, Rowena mengangguk bangga. "Kalau ada anak yang berpikiran licik dan pintar, dia masuk ke Slytherin," lanjut Rowena langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam Salazar, Rowena balik memandang Salazar bingung meski tersenyum geli, "apa, betul 'kan?"

"Terserah," Salazar memutar mata bosan, perkataan Rowena yang benar selalu membuatnya sebal. Gadis yang terlahir dengan kepintaran yang sangat di atas rata-rata dan bahkan begitu cerdas melebihi orang dewasa, itulah Rowena. Ide tadi saja sudah cukup luar biasa untuk mereka tentang bagaimana mereka harus memilih murid. "Tapi—tunggu dulu," Salazar buru-buru menambahkan dengan bingung, "bukankah kalau begitu kita harus mengadakan tes untuk mereka? Tes masuk asrama mana?"

"Benar juga," gumam Helga akhirnya ikut bingung, "tes untuk menyortir mereka ya? Apa kita perlu tes tulis?"

Godric menimpal, "Dan tes lisan kalau begitu! Jika hanya tes tulis saja, belum benar-benar bisa memastikan mereka ada di mana, bukan? Setidaknya lewat perbuatan kita bisa memastikan dengan tepat mereka akan ada di asrama mana," ujar Godric langsung ditanggapi anggukan mengerti, "aku yang pasti akan memilih anak pemberani dan tahu mana yang salah dan yang benar!" Lanjutnya bersemangat, menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Oh, tentu," tanggap Rowena memutar mata bosan, "kalau kau, Helga?"

"Aku menerima semua anak dalam asramaku," jawab Helga tersenyum manis, "meski aku mementingkan keloyalan dan kesetiaan mereka, tapi aku menerima anak yang tidak masuk dalam asrama-asrama kalian. Dengan begini akan adil." Helga melanjutkan perkataannya dengan senang, masih tak sabar menunggu kedatangan para calon murid mereka.

"Tapi apa kita memang harus memilih mereka satu persatu? Bukankah itu memakan waktu lama tiap tahunnya? Tidak ada cara lain gitu?" Godric bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut, sebenarnya dia sendiri ragu apakah mereka bisa menyortir banyaknya murid dalam tiap tahun dengan cara seperti itu, "lebih melelahkan lagi kalau kita harus mendatanya ulang di awal tahun pelajaran dan di akhir. Siapa yang mau mendata mereka setelah capek-capek mengetes mereka selama beberapa hari coba?"

Salazar sontak memandang Godric sambil tersenyum tipis, "Kau, tentu saja," balas Salazar santai, terkekeh geli mendengar Godric langsung memprotes keras.

"Kenapa aku terus sih?!" Protes Godric pada Salazar, memanyunkan bibir kesal, memukul lengan Salazar dengan sebal sementara pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menahan tawa. "Aku mau jika Salazar membantuku," tambah Godric kemudian, melipat tangan depan dada dan bersikap sok marah pada Salazar.

Slytherin muda itu akhirnya meredakan gemuruh tawa dalam dirinya dan mengacak surai Godric gemas, "Kau tahu kau tak bisa marah padaku, 'Ric. Akui saja itu," Godric mengerang kesal mendengar ucapan Salazar yang benar, "lagipula, mendata para murid juga tak seburuk itu. Kau harus belajar diam selama beberapa saat saja, dan mendata adalah hal yang cocok untuk melatihmu agar tidak terlalu pencicilan," Salazar mematrikan senyuman angkuh ketika dia berhasil menghindari lemparan bantal sofa dari Godric.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar malam-malam," lerai Helga menghela napas, tak habis berpikir mengapa ada saja bahan untuk dijadikan pertengkaran oleh kedua pemuda itu.

Rowena berujar tak lama setelah berdiam beberapa menit, "Kalau begitu, cara apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyortir mereka, 'Ric?" tanya Rowena pada Godric dengan bingung, akhirnya disetujui oleh Helga dan Salazar bersamaan.

Godric tersenyum lebar, "Sebenarnya aku masih belum memikirkannya—tapi," dia menatap tajam Rowena yang akan menyela, "tapi aku mau coba bertanya pada adikku dulu." Godric beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke arah perapian.

"Malam ini?"

Dia menoleh pada Salazar yang bertanya, lantas mengangguk. "Tentu, kapan lagi memangnya?" Godric terkekeh kecil dan mengambil sejumlah bubuk _floo_, lalu masuk ke dalam perapian, "_well,_ mungkin besok aku baru kembali. _Gryffindor Herrenhaus in Deutschland*****_!" Sosok Godric menghilang setelah api hijau melahap dirinya, meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

**=o^o=**

Sesuai perkataannya tadi malam, Godric baru kembali keesokannya ketika sore telah tiba dengan—topi aneh di tangannya? Godric membawa topi kerucut besar yang memiliki lipatan aneh membentuk wajah menyeramkan. Rowena, Salazar, dan Helga heran—pastinya, untuk apa topi penyihir dengan jahitan yang agak amburadul itu dibawa oleh Godric? Mereka benar-benar heran, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Sedangkan Godric sendiri nyengir.

"Apa hubungan topi jelek itu dengan cara kita menyortir anak-anak, Godric?" Salazar bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung, seolah dia antara takjub dan tak mengerti lagi apa yang Godric rencanakan dengan topi tersebut, sementara Rowena menelaah topi itu lekat-lekat bersama Helga, mencoba mencari hubungannya dengan pemilihan asrama yang akan dilakukan nantinya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Sal," desah Godric mendengar sebutan Salazar pada topi itu, "aku bekerja hampir seharian untuk menyelesaikan ini. Banyak jahitan yang tak beraturan karena aku sengaja memisah dan menyatukan beberapa bagian hingga topi ini terbentuk, kalian tahu? Dan aku menyihirnya agar dia bisa memasukkan anak-anak ke asrama yang tepat, dia akan melihat isi kepala anak itu dan kemudian akan memutuskan asramanya saat itu juga. Tentu aku tahu kalian mau murid-murid asrama kalian seperti apa, makanya aku mengatur agar topi ini mengerti tentang sifat-sifat keempat asrama hingga dia lah yang akan menyortir mereka," jelas Godric panjang lebar, tersenyum bangga mengangkat topi itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Dan mungkin saat pemilihan, kita bisa melakukannya ketika hari pertama mereka tiba di sini," usul Salazar kemudian sambil melipat tangan depan dada, "harus ada yang menyambut mereka saat mereka tiba, dan memandu mereka menuju Great Hall. Baru kita memulai acara penyortiran asrama untuk mereka. Tiap tahun bergantian saja menyambutnya, misal untuk tahun depan adalah Helga, lalu tahun depannya lagi adalah Rowena, dan seterusnya begitu."

Helga setuju, "Ide bagus. Nah," dia mengambil topi itu dari Godric, "bagaimana cara topi ini memutuskan asrama mana yang akan mereka masuk? Memakaikannya ke kepala anak-anak seperti memakai topi biasa?"

"_Outstanding _untukmu, 'Elga" jawab Godric nyengir, mengambil kembali topi itu dari tangan Helga, "seperti ini." Dia memasangkan topi itu pada gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, selama beberapa saat tidak terjadi apa-apa sampai—

_"Pendiri Hufflepuff, eh? Banyak sekali kesetiaan pada dirimu yang sangat cocok untuk Hufflepuff!"_

Salazar berjengit kaget mendengar topi itu mendadak berbicara, dan Rowena juga tak kalah kaget hingga buku yang dia pegang terjatuh, Helga memekik kecil lantaran terkejut dan langsung melepas topi itu dari kepalanya—reflek. Godric tertawa melihat reaksi ketiganya, dia sengaja tidak mengatakan bagaimana cara topi itu menyortir para murid untuk memberikan kejutan pada pendiri asrama masing-masing. Akhirnya Godric meredakan tawanya dan memandang mereka dengan geli, senyuman manis berkembang di wajahnya.

"Begitu," ujar Godric nyengir, "seperti ini cara topi itu menyortir mereka. Topi itu langsung tahu Helga sebagai pendiri Hufflepuff, bukan? Berarti ini bisa dipakai selama bertahun-tahun ke depan! Topi ini awet kok, tenang saja. Seribu tahun mendatang dan topi ini tidak akan rusak sama sekali."

"Nah itu baru menarik," tanggap Salazar memperhatikan topi itu seksama, "coba panggil Mantha, aku ingin melihat dia akan terpilih di mana jika memakai ini."

"Benar juga!" Godric berseru senang, "aku akan memanggil Samantha!"

Godric berlari dari ruangan, tapi tak terlalu lama karena beberapa menit kemudian dia telah datang bersama wanita yang lebih dewasa dari mereka bersurai hitam legam yang diikat tinggi dengan netra seiras surainya. Samantha Evans, adalah wanita yang ditugaskan menjaga keempat remaja itu sedari kecil, dia dekat dengan mereka sampai menganggap mereka adalah para adiknya—dan sebaliknya, mereka berempat menganggap Samantha seperti kakak tertua mereka. Samantha mempunyai gelar seorang Healer, dengan itu dia bisa menjaga keempatnya.

"Ada apa?" Samantha bertanya dengan bingung, "apa kalian sudah membersihkan Great Hall?" pertanyaan Samantha tidak dijawab, dia hanya ditarik dan didudukkan paksa di salah satu kursi, membuatnya kebingungan. "Kenapa ini—"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba topi ini sekali lagi!" Ujar Godric menunjukkan topi itu, lalu menjelaskan pada Samantha cara kerja topi tersebut sekali lagi. Godric kemudian memakaikan Samantha topi itu, dan topinya langsung bereaksi.

_"Penuh perhatian, tapi juga penuh keberanian untuk membuktikan diri lebih baik lagi. GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Berhasil!" Pekik Godric kegirangan, melakukan tos dengan Salazar dan segera melepaskan topi itu dari Samantha, "dengan begini kita tidak perlu repot-repot mengetes mereka, topi ini membantu!" Mau tak mau mereka setuju dengan ucapan Godric, topi itu akan sangat membantu mereka dalam menyortir para murid nantinya.

"Dan," ucapan Salazar mengalihkan semua perhatian, "kalian setuju kalau yang mendata nanti adalah Godric?"

Godric langsung memandang Salazar nyalang, "Apa yang kau—"

"Ya, ya aku setuju sekali," Rowena memotong perkataan Godric, menganggukkan kepala setuju.

Helga bahkan ikut menganggukkan kepala, "Aku setuju sekali!"

"Kau juga setuju?" tanya Salazar pada Samantha, hanya dibalas senyuman berarti wanita itu. Salazar akhirnya ikut mengangguk, "Baiklah, sudah ditentukan, Godric yang akan bertugas mendata mereka semua."

"Tidak mau!"

"Empat lawan satu, kau kalah, Godric."

"Uhh—kau memang ular sialan, Salazar!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ket *: _"Manor Gryffindor di Jerman!"_**

**A/N: Godric Gryffindor versi saya memang berasal dari Jerman. Memang Founders versi saya sendiri ini berasal dari negara-negara yang berbeda, tidak ada alasan khusus, saya hanya merasa mereka cocok dari negara-negara yang berbeda. Seperti tadi, Godric berasal dari Jerman, Salazar asli orang Britain _a.k.a _berasal dari Inggris, Rowena berasal dari Rusia, dan Helga berasal dari Perancis.**

**Untuk Samantha, dia salah satu OC saya, nanti OC-OC lain juga akan nyempil, dan tentu akan ada OC yang bakal berusaha rebut Salazar dari Godric! Nantikan, ya XD**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review kalau kalian mau~!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**


	5. Mata Pelajaran

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AR, MODIFIED CANON, NON-CANON, HEADCANON, SLASH, boys love alert, girls love alert, alur mungkin bisa cepat bisa lambat, update tidak menentu-kemungkinan terbesar adalah slow-up, typo berkeliaran, OC bakal nyempil**

**Enjoy!**

**Last, Review?**

**=o^o=**

Matahari baru saja terbit dari timur, tapi cahayanya masih belum sampai ke dalam Kastel. Keadaan lorong Kastel masih gelap, hanya diterangi api yang mulai samar pada obor-obor yang terjejer rapi—hasil tatanan Godric yang kembali disempurnakan oleh Salazar. Di suatu ruangan—ruangan yang sama tempat mereka selalu berkumpul bersama untuk bersantai—ada empat sosok remaja di sana. Menunggu matahari benar-benar naik tinggi untuk kembali membenahi Kastel mereka. Rowena dan Salazar berkutat dengan bukunya, Helga merapikan beberapa benda di sana, dan Godric mengelap pedang bergagang batu delimanya.

"Kalau kita bangun sekolah, berarti ada mata pelajaran, bukan?"

Tiga dari mereka berempat langsung menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara yang mengatakan sebuah fakta terlupakan, agak terkejut lantaran baru menyadari ini. Sedangkan Godric, sang penanya hanya meletakkan pedang di sampingnya dan balik memandang sahabat-sahabatnya bingung. Pertanyaan Godric tadi memang benar, jika mereka mau mendirikan sebuah sekolah maka mereka juga harus menyiapkan beberapa mata pelajaran untuk calon-calon murid nantinya.

"Benar, 'kan? Kita harus memiliki mata pelajaran," Godric menambah perkataannya, menyenderkan punggung ke sofa sambil menghela lelah, "berdirikan sekolah susah ternyata," dia mengeluh kecil.

Salazar meletakkan buku yang dibacanya tadi di meja sebelahnya, ikut berpikir pelajaran apa yang akan mereka buat—dan yang pasti, pelajaran tidak cuma satu, tapi banyak. "Pelajaran utama yang harus mereka pelajari dulu," ujarnya kemudian dengan cepat, "pelajaran lain yang tidak terlalu penting mending dikategorikan sebagai ekstrakurikuler saja."

"Ekstrakurikuler dan pelajaran itu lain loh," Rowena meralat ucapan Salazar sambil menaruh buku di pangkuannya sendiri, "itu dua hal yang berbeda. Sebaiknya ada pelajaran inti dan pelajaran yang nanti bisa dipilih sendiri oleh murid sesuai minat mereka, dan ekstrakurikuler menyusul saja," lanjutnya kemudian, mencondongkan badan ke depan dengan tangan yang menumpu pada pahanya, berniat ikut nimbrung dan mendengarkan lantaran jaraknya lah yang paling jauh dari ketiga temannya.

Helga mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggal di samping Salazar, "Dan kita juga butuh staf guru. Tapi staf guru kita pikirkan nanti saja, kita diskusikan dulu mau mengajar apa, baru untuk guru-guru nanti kita mencarinya setelah ini _deal_, atau setelah kastel selesai diperbaiki," ujar gadis bersurai pirang tersebut agak serius, "berapa jumlah untuk pelajaran inti?"

"Pikirkan sebentar lagi, kita pilih-pilih dulu pelajaran mana yang akan kita beri, lalu kita seleksi lagi mana yang termasuk pelajaran inti dan mana untuk pelajaran tambahan minat mereka," timpal Godric merebahkan diri di sofa, berpikir apa yang harus dijadikan untuk mata pelajaran nantinya, "yang pasti Mantra akan masuk ke mapel kita. Mantra itu penting," Godric melanjutkan sambil menguap, menatap langit-langit yang tinggi dengan bosan.

Helga mengangguk, "Oke, Mantra," dia menangkap perkamen dan pena bulu yang melesat ke arahnya setelah dia merapalkan mantra pemanggil, langsung mencatatnya di perkamen. "Apalagi yang sekira kalian penting untuk dipelajari?"

"Banyak," jawab Rowena kilas sambil mengangguk-angukkan kepala, menangkap beberapa bahan yang bisa dijadikan pelajaran, "mereka butuh mempelajari bintang-bintang, cara mengubah sesuatu menjadi hal lain, cara menerbangkan sapu juga—ini mah wajib sih, lalu mereka juga harus tahu tentang satwa-satwa gaib yang mulai langka belakangan ini, dan banyak juga tahun-tahun sihir sebelumnya yang dijadikan sejarah, mereka harus mempelajarinya. Dan berkaitan dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan juga agar mereka tahu cara bertahan hidup jika tersesat di hutan tanpa bisa apa-apa, dan mereka harus bisa berhitung—aritmatika, ah kesukaaanku. Hmm, mereka juga butuh meracik ramuan dan—"

"Rowena _stop_," potong Godric cepat sambil melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Rowena, telinganya merasa panas mendengar ocehan Rowena terkait masalah pelajaran—Godric lupa kalau Rowena begitu pintar hingga pasti gampang bagi gadis Ravenclaw itu memunculkan ide untuk mata pelajaran para murid. "Baiklah, bilang satu-satu pada Helga apa saja itu," lanjut Godric menunjuk Helga yang ikut bingung sendiri dengan antusiasme Rowena saat membicarakan masalah mata pelajaran tadi.

Rowena mengulas senyum kikuk, kelepasan bicara tadi membuatnya malu sendiri. "Yang pertama adalah Astronomi," Rowena berkata pada Helga secara perlahan, menunggu Helga selesai menulis Astronomi, "lalu Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib—nama asal sih, tapi itu yang paling cocok untuk merawat hewan-hewan gaib."

"Pemeliharaan—?" Helga memandang Rowena sebentar, bingung dengan ucapan Rowena sebentar.

"Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib," Rowena mengangguk pada Helga dan membiarkan Helga menulis lagi sampai selesai, "ketiga adalah Aritmatika, mereka akan belajar berhitung—kurasa menurutku ini masuk ke kelas tambahan saja daripada inti. Kemudian, Sejarah Sihir. Sejarah Sihir akan berkembang sesuai abad ke abad nantinya, dan yang pasti juga bakal menebal. Lalu untuk tumbuhan-tumbuhan, astaga aku lupa namanya. Biologi?"

"Itu istilah _muggle_, Ro," tanggap Salazar terkekeh kecil mendengar nama istilah yang Rowena ucapkan, "Herbologi, tepatnya."

Rowena hanya mengangguk, "Herbologi. Ya, itu."

"Lalu Transfigurasi," Salazar menambahkan dengan nada bosan, "Transfigurasi dan Ramuan. Dan aku mau menambahkan satu lagi," ujar Salazar menghela napas, membenarkan posisi duduknya terlebih dahulu, "Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

"Per—apa?" beo Godric bingung, langsung bangkit dari rebahannya dan memandang Salazar penuh kebingungan, "namanya panjang sekali," dan ternyata dia salah fokus dengan nama pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Salazar. Beruntung Salazar tidak melempar kamus di dekatnya tepat menuju wajah tak berdosa Godric saat ini.

"Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, PTIH," ulang Salazar dengan pelan-pelan agar Godric bisa mengerti—dan agar Helga bisa menulisnya. "Para murid nanti akan belajar bagaimana caranya bertahan dari ilmu hitam, mengingat banyak penyihir yang mulai mempelajari ilmu-ilmu sihir yang berbahaya. Ini pelajaran yang penting untuk mereka jika berada di perang ataupun pertempuran apa saja," Salazar menjelaskan dengan serius—berarti apa yang dikatakan olehnya memang benar apa adanya.

Godric mengangguk-anggukkan kepala—paham apa yang Salazar jelaskan. "Nah, sudah semua?" tanyanya pada Helga, hanya dibalas anggukan oleh gadis bermarga Hufflepuff tersebut, "kalau begitu, ini juga tidak akan tetap tiap tahun, mungkin bakal ada pelajaran yang ditambah nantinya," lanjut Godric mengambil perkamen itu dari Helga, tersenyum kecil melihat daftar mata pelajaran yang ditulis oleh Helga. Godric mengambil pena bulu miliknya, "Mana pelajaran inti?" dia mengedarkan pandangan heran pada mereka bertiga sedangkan tangannya sudah siap mencentang.

"Baiklah," Salazar mengangguk pada Godric setelah tadi berdikusi dengan Rowena selama beberapa saat, "dengarkan baik-baik untuk pelajaran inti. Terbang, Astronomi, Mantra, Ramuan, Herbologi, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hi—"

"Pelan dong!" Godric memprotes ria, kelimpungan sendiri saat Salazar menyebutkan pelajaran-pelajaran itu dengan begitu cepatnya, sementara Salazar menahan tawa geli melihat Godric kelabakan sendiri.

Salazar berdehem, kali ini mengatakannya dengan tempo yang begitu lambat. "Oke, aku ulang. Terbang, Astronomi, Mantr—"

"Jangan terlalu lamban juga!" Dan Godric kembali memprotes, menatap nyalang Salazar yang seperti akan membuncahkan gelak tawa yang telah tertahan sedari tadi. Godric memanglah jail, dan Godric sangat mudah dijaili pula.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu memutar mata bosan, "Jangan dipotong lagi," ujarnya pada Godric sebentar, "baiklah sampai mana tadi—ah, Mantra. Mantra termasuk—"

"Iya aku tahu."

"Aku bilang jangan dipotong!" Salazar memandang Godric sebal, sedangkan Gryffindor muda itu hanya cengar-cengir sendiri. "Ramuan, Herbologi," Salazar menjeda sejenak ketika melihat Godric masih sibuk mencari nama pelajaran yang akan ditandai olehnya, "PTIH," lanjut Salazar kembali menjeda. "Sudah?" Godric hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Salazar—rautnya terlihat serius, "Transfigurasi, dan Sejarah Sihir."

"Mereka memang perlu sejarah?" Godric bertanya heran sambil menandai pelajaran terakhir yang Salazar ucapkan, "baiklah—ada delapan pelajaran inti!" Ujarnya kemudian dengan bersemangat, "nah—pertanyaan baru. Kalian mau mengajar apa? Kalau ada delapan pelajaran utama, dan kita ada empat—maka ada empat pelajaran tersisa jika kita mengambil empat pelajaran lain!"

Helga mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang kau katakan," aku Helga tersenyum manis tanpa dosa, "tapi aku bisa mengambil intinya, tenang saja. Dan aku akan mengambil Mantra!" Helga melanjutkan dengan riang.

"Kukira kau akan mengambil Herbologi," tanggap Rowena agak kaget dengan ucapan Helga tadi, "tapi Mantra cocok denganmu, mengingat kau yang paling jago merapalkan mantra dari kita berempat," Rowena mengangguk sendiri mengatakannya, sementara Helga yang mendengar pujian Rowena hanya meron. "Dan kau akan mengajar apa?" tanya gadis itu pada Godric yang tampak berpikir, "kau lihai berkelahi, memakai ataupun tidak memakai pedangmu. Kau mau mengajar PTIH saja?" Rowena menawarkan pada Godric, tapi Godric hanya berpikir.

Dan Helga menimpali, "Kau memang cocok mengajar PTIH sih," dia tersenyum geli melihat Godric makin berpikir keras, "dan kau, Sal?" Helga melempar tatapan bertanyanya pada Salazar.

"Entahlah," jawab Salazar mengangkat bahu—tak tahu-menahu. Dia juga bingung mau mengajar apa, dia lumayan terampil di Astronomi—tapi Salazar merasa tidak cocok mengajar pelajaran itu. Dan Ramuan, Salazar telah memutuskan dari dulu bahwa dia takkan menyentuh satu saja erlenmeyer yang berisi cairan aneh, lantaran dia payah dalam Ramuan.

"Kupikir aku akan mengambil Ramuan saja," ungkap Godric beberapa menit kemudian setelah keadaan lengang, sontak membuat ketiga sahabatnya memandangnya kaget, "ya, ya aku akan mengajar Ramuan saja."

"Tapi—kau juga pandai dalam pertahanan, bukan?" Helga bertanya agak kikuk, bingung mengapa Godric lebih memilih mengajarkan cara membuat ramuan daripada PTIH yang jelas-jelas begitu cocok dengan Godric.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya nyengir, "PTIH bisa dalam kendali Salazar," balas Godric menunjuk Salazar dan menepuk bahu sang Slytherin itu, "keluarganya 'kan ahli dalam ilmu hitam, dan dia pasti ahli juga. Salazar bahkan bisa bertarung sepertiku juga, bukan? Mending dia saja jadi guru PTIH nantinya," lanjut Godric dengan santai, sementara Salazar menatapnya skeptis sebentar—tak percaya Godric akan mengatakan fakta yang sangat benar seperti itu.

Lalu Salazar teringat sesuatu. "Itu bisa," ujarnya tidak jelas, "aku mengajar PTIH dan Godric mengajar Ramuan. Kemampuan Godric dalam membuat ramuan lebih hebat dari kita—ugh aku tak mau mengakuinya sebenarnya, tapi Godric memang ahli sekali meracik ramuan," Salazar memelankan kalimatnya yang terakhir, dengan nada ogah-ogahan mengatakan bahwa Godric jauh lebih ahli dari mereka bertiga dalam membuat Ramuan.

"Kan, 'kan!" Timpal Godric sangat bersemangat mendengarnya, "aku lebih cocok di Ramuan! Yah salah satu faktornya karena keluargaku memang semuanya ahli sih, faktor turunan. Aku suka menciptakan ramuan-ramuan baru! Aku memang suka bertarung sih, tapi sepertinya dalam hal ini aku menyerahkannya pada Salazar," Godric tersenyum lebar pada Salazar seraya menyikut pemuda itu main-main, lalu terkikik sendiri menyadari wajah Salazar memerah samar atas tingkahnya tadi.

Rowena melemparkan pandangan pada Helga, dan sebaliknya. Kedua gadis itu serempak mengulas senyuman sambil mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu," Rowena berkata.

"Kau sendiri mau mengajar apa?" tanya Godric pada Rowena, mengangkat alisnya ke atas dengan penasaran, dia belum mendengar jawaban Rowena tentang gadis itu mau mengajar pelajaran apa nantinya.

"Transfigurasi," Rowena menjawab singkat, memasang senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah, itu cocok untukmu," tanggap Salazar menganggukkan kepala, "karena kau yang paling sering—dan paling bisa mengubah barang ke sesuatu yang lain. Tidak mau merubah Godric menjadi Kneazle lagi?" dan Salazar sontak mengaduh saat Godric dengan kuat menginjak kakinya, "kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

"Kau menyebalkan sih, _booo_," Godric memeletkan lidah pada Salazar yang balik menatapnya kesal, sebelum dia ber-hmp ria dan bersedekap, tidak mau memandang Salazar.

"Kau yang lebih menyebalkan!" Balas Salazar tak terima, menarik gemas kedua pipi Godric yang digembungkan oleh Godric.

"Akhu—twidak—mwenyewbalkh—an!" Godric berhasil melepas paksa cubitan Salazar pada pipinya, sontak merengut sebal sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah lantaran ditarik oleh pemuda di depannya ini, sedangkan Salazar hanya mengacak surai Godric gemas sekali sebagai ganti.

Helga terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua, sedangkan Rowena menggelengkan kepala pasrah. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi akan siang," ujar Rowena memandang keluar jendela ruangan, "kita harus membersihkan Aula Utama untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Dan Salazar yang nanti meluruskan semua mejanya!" Seru Godric sambil nyengir lebar, "coba bilang iya," lanjutnya pada Salazar.

"Tidak."

"Bilang iya, Sal!"

Salazar mengerutkan dahi, "Iya-iya."

"Nah," Godric menepuk bahu Salazar keras-keras dan kembali berseru, "kalau Salazar kalah lari denganku menuju Aula maka dia akan membersihkan seluruh Aula, dan Salazar sudah berkata iya!" Pemuda itu langsung ngacir begitu saja menuju pintu, meninggalkan Salazar yang masih mencoba mencerna kalimat Godric.

Dan perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Salazar, "Oi Godric! Kau curang!" Balas Salazar kesal, lantas mengejar Godric.

"Ahaha—_bis später*_, Salazar! Terima kekalahanmu!"

"Tidak semudah itu, manja! Kau bermain curang!"

"Yang penting aku menang, tehe~!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ket *: "sampai jumpa"**

**A/N: selamat tahun baru 2020, semua! Untuk tahun kemarin, yaitu tahun 2019, maaf ya kalau saya tidak terlalu konsisten meng-update cerita saya.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review kalau kalian mau~!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**


	6. Kamar Kebutuhan

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AR, MODIFIED CANON, NON-CANON, HEADCANON, SLASH, boys love alert, girls love alert, alur mungkin bisa cepat bisa lambat, update tidak menentu-kemungkinan terbesar adalah slow-up, typo berkeliaran, OC bakal nyempil**

**Enjoy!**

**Last, Review?**

**=o^o=**

"Hey, 'Ric!"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, menemukan gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut yang kebetulan diikat tinggi itu menghampirinya. "Apa?" Godric bertanya bingung saat Rowena benar-benar telah sampai di tempatnya.

"Kau melihat Helga?" Rowena balik bertanya, nampak kelimpungan ketika mengatakannya—entah ada urusan apa dia dengan Helga.

Godric menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tuh, kenapa memangnya?"

Rowena mendesah lelah, "Tongkatku ada di Helga. Aku mau memindahkan beberapa barang di menara bagian barat, aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpa tongkat," keluh Rowena kecil.

"Aku saja, aku saja yang melakukannya!" Godric menawarkan diri dengan semangat, "aku bisa kok!"

"Bukannya aku tak percaya kau bisa—karena kau memang bisa, Godric," Rowena menolak dengan gelengan kepala, lalu alisnya saling bertaut ketika melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi aku takut kau malah mengacaukannya. Ini beberapa barang penting."

"Ehh?" Godric mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar alasan gadis itu, padahal dia takkan mengacaukannya—baiklah mungkin sedikit. Tapi mengingat kembali bahwa Rowena ialah seorang yang perfeksionis, Godric memaklumi alasan Rowena tadi. "Coba saja tanya Salazar kalau begitu," akhirnya Godric memilih memberi Rowena saran, "Salazar ada di lantai tiga."

Rowena mengatakan terima kasih pada pemuda manis itu dan segera pergi menuju ke lantai tiga yang dimaksud oleh Godric, mungkin Salazar memang tahu di mana keberadaan Helga saat ini. Rowena menuruni tangga dari pintu lantai lima, lalu di tengah perjalanan turunnya Rowena mendadak berhenti dan memandang sekitar. Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarnya, hanya ada tangga-tangga batu yang tersusun dengan rapi dan sesuai dengan arah. Tapi rasanya—seperti ada yang kurang.

"Bergerak," gumam Rowena pelan, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa sampai dia ingat bahwa tongkatnya sedang tidak ada padanya. Rowena mengerang kecewa, akhirnya memilih kembali menuruni anak tangga yang tinggal beberapa lagi sampai kakinya memijak lantai tiga sampai—

Tangga itu malah bergerak ke sisi lain.

Rowena terperangah kaget, hampir kehilangan pijakan dan terjatuh. Beruntung tangannya reflek memegang pembatas tangan. Lalu tangga itu berhenti di sisi lain yang berlawanan dengan tujuannya, Rowena mengerutkan kening dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya dan menemukan semua tangga kini saling bergerak sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri.

"Ups," Rowena nyengir sendiri melihat perbuatannya, memilih meninggalkan lokasi kejadian di mana dia dengan sengaja mengubah arah tangga dan memutuskan memutar dari lantai dua menuju lantai tiga melewati tangga melingkar di bagian paling ujung.

Salazar sedang berada di salah satu ruangan yang akan dia jadikan kelas pelajarannya sendiri nantinya, mengamati sebuah telur yang sepertinya akan menetas itu dengan cermat. Netra hijaunya nampak tertarik melihat retakan kecil pada cangkang telur makin merambat ke seluruh bagian telur secara perlahan. Dia terlalu fokus mengamati, dan mulai tidak fokus lagi dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Karena itu, Salazar melompat kaget ketika Rowena mendadak masuk dengan mendobrak pintu keras-keras.

"Apa sih?" tanya Salazar sewot, sedangkan Rowena seakan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali telah mengagetkan Salazar seperti tad—lagipula salah Salazar sendiri ada di ruangan paling pojok hingga Rowena harus membuka pintu ruangan di lantai tiga satu-persatu, bukan?

"Lihat Helga tidak?"

"Helga?" Salazar membeo—dia mengingat-ingat apakah hari ini dia telah melihat Helga atau tidak, "kayaknya iya, kayaknya tidak."

"Yang benar?" Rowena memandang Salazar tajam sambil berkacak pinggang, lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat telur yang sejak tadi sepertinya membuat Salazar tertahan di sini. "Aku tahu itu telur apa," ujar Rowena—agak terperangah, "darimana kau dapat itu?"

"Pinggiran Hutan Terlarang," jawab Salazar seadanya, kembali memandang telur itu takjub, "indah, 'kan?"

Rowena tak membalas kekaguman Salazar yang berlebih pada telur tersebut, "Kau ada tebakan di mana Helga kira-kira saat ini?"

"Entahlah. Dapur, mungkin?"

Seakan dapat pencerahan, Rowena langsung ngacir keluar. Meninggalkan Salazar berdua dengan telurnya.

Salazar beralih pada telur yang ada di mejanya lagi setelah dia menutup pintu di mana Rowena membiarkannya terbuka lebar begitu saja. Salazar duduk di kursinya, satu tangan menompang dagunya, dan dengan tak sabar dia menunggu sampai telur itu pecah sepenuhnya. Dia tak sengaja menemukannya di dekat Hutan Terlarang tadi pagi, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung membawanya saat tahu bahwa telur itu akan menetas. Dan di sini lah dia sekarang, tak bosan menunggu.

_Krek.._

"Ini waktunya," gumam Salazar makin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan cangkang yang mulai lepas karena retakan-retakan itu.

Sesuatu mulai keluar dari lubang akibat cangkang yang lepas, sesuatu yang licin dan bersisik hijau bermotif unik, bergerak-gerak lincah sementara badannya nampak menggeliat dari dalam telur. Tangan Salazar memindahkan cangkang telur yang telah lepas dan sedikit berlendir itu tanpa merasa terganggu, dia meletakkan cangkang-cangkang itu di meja lain di dekatnya. Cangkang terakhir menutupi kepala benda yang kini terlihat jelas berjenis apa, dan Salazar menutup mata lalu menjulurkan telapak tangan ke depan makhluk tersebut.

Dia merasakan geli ketika makhluk itu dengan patuh bergerak ke telapaknya, suara desisan bisa terdengar olehnya.

_"Siapa kau?"_

_"Jangan takut, ular muda," _ Salazar berbisik dalam bahasa lain—menyerupai desisan aneh, _"mulai sekarang aku adalah pemilikmu, Basilisk."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

**=o^o=**

"Di sana kau rupanya!"

Helga berjengit saat mendengar Rowena memanggilnya, sepertinya Rowena sedang senang mengageti orang hari ini. Lekas Helga menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mendapati Rowena melangkah ke arahnya dengan terengah—Rowena sudah mengelilingi kastil besar ini guna mencari sosok gadis bersurai kuning bergelombang itu sejak hampir satu jam dan baru menemukannya sekarang di jalan menuju dapur. Helga tersenyum manis sebagai sapaan, segera mengeluarkan tongkat Rowena dari saku gaunnya.

"Ini, kau ingin tongkatmu, 'kan?" Helga berkata dengan kekehan geli, agak merasa bersalah telah membuat Rowena lelah telah mencarinya.

"Uh ya, trims," Rowena tersenyum tipis, langsung menyelipkan tongkatnya di saku di balik pakaian luarnya. "Memangnya kau sedang apa sih di sini?" Rowena bertanya penasaran, sedang apa Helga di dekat dapur? Sarapan sudah lewat sejak tadi.

"Menyiapkan bahan untuk makan siang," jawab Helga kemudian, "dan menyeleksi tempat yang nyaman untuk asramaku nanti.

"Ah, tempat untuk asrama nantinya ya," Rowena bergumam kecil, "aku sudah menemukanya sih—malah sedang membereskannya saat ini."

"Oh benarkah? Di mana?" Helga bertanya semangat, menebak-nebak di mana kira-kira Rowena akan menempatkan asramanya.

Rowena hanya tersenyum misterius, "Nanti saja."

Helga menggembungkan pipi mendengar jawaban Rowena, akhirnya memilih untuk tak mempersalahkannya karena dia tahu—tempat yang telah Rowena pilih pastinya mengagumkan. "Baiklah kalau begitu," Helga berkata—pura-pura untuk ngambek.

"Jangan kesal begitu," Rowena menarik pipi Helga gemas, "nanti juga tahu."

"Mm, ya," tanggap Helga kecil, merasakan darahnya mulai naik menuju ke kepalanya dan mengakibatkan wajahnya memerah sekarang karena perlakuan Rowena.

Rowena melihat ke arah ke belakang sebentar—entah kenapa dia melakukannya. "..ke mana?"

"Apa?" Helga menoleh ke gadis itu dengan agak bingung.

"Pintunya hilang ke mana?"

Helga ikut menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan lorong lurus yang hanya menampakkan pintu dapur dari kejauhan, sedangkan dia? Keluar dari pintu yang berada di dekat sini tadi. Rowena sadar; pintu yang tadi ditutup Helga tidak ada. Helga tak menjawab malahan balik tersenyum.

**=o^o=**

Godric berjalan di koridor kastil sambil bersiul pelan seraya membawa sebuah kotak kardus, obor-obor yang dipajang di dinding kastil menyala dengan sendirinya secara berurutan lantaran suasana mulai menggelap, matahari akan tenggelam. Dia mau meletakkan kardus ini di Aula Utama sebelum menuju ke ruangan di mana mereka selalu berkumpul bersama di lantai tujuh. Godric masih sibuk bersenandung hingga tak sadar bahwa beberapa meter di depannya, ada Salazar yang menyenderkan punggung di dinding berbatu, dan menjulurkan sedikit kakinya.

Dan ya, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Salazar menahan geli dalam dadanya yang merambat cepat ke seluruh perasaannya, mati-matian bahkan untuk tidak terkekeh. Sedangkan Godric?

Dia mengumpat-umpat setelah wajahnya dengan elok berciuman dengan lantai marmer.

"Sialan kau," Godric merutuk kesal pada Salazar, mengusap-usap dahinya yang agak memerah setelah dia terjatuh, "sengaja ya?!" Godric menuding Salazar yang gantian bersiul kecil—raut pemuda itu sama sekali tak menampakkan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak."

"Kau tertawa! Aku melihatmu tertawa, brengsek!" Seru Godric menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu, bersedekap karena dia tahu Salazar kini berdehem untuk tak tertawa. "Berhenti tertawaa!" Godric mencak-mencak sebal di tempatnya, "barangku jatuh semua, tahu!" Dia membungkuk untuk memungut barang-barangnya yang bergeletakan di lantai dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus.

Salazar jadi kasihan. Dia ikut mengambil barang Gryffindor itu dan ikut memasukkannya ke dalam kotak, sesekali melirik ke arah Godric yang masih terlihat kesal. Kedua alis Godric bertautan dengan dahi yang mengkerut, sementara bibir tipisnya mengerucut lucu. Godric nampak menggemaskan, pikir Salazar geli, dan manis—

Ah.

Tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan saat akan mengambil barang terakhir bersamaan.

Mereka langsung saling berpandangan, serempak terperangah sebentar. Tapi tak terlalu lama. Saat Salazar masih menikmati netra delima Godric yang memandangnya kaget sejenak, Godric memalingkan muka dan merebut barangnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kardus. Salazar tersenyum tipis melihatnya, dan berdiri setelah membantu merapikannya.

"Biar aku yang bawa," Salazar berujar, menawarkan diri untuk membawakan kardus itu.

"Gak."

Balasan yang singkat, membuat Salazar meringis. Sepertinya sekarang dia telah membuat Godric marah. Pemuda bermarga Slytherin itu akhirnya memilih mengikuti Godric yang telah berjalan lebih dahulu darinya, tapi menjaga jarak—takut Godric tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengacungkannya di leher Salazar karena telah membuatnya marah.

"Mau ke mana memangnya?" Salazar mencoba bertanya lebih dulu, dia takkan membuka obrolan jika saja orang yang sedang bersamanya bukan Godric.

"Aula."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menaruh ini lah, kau buta?" Godric menghardik, lantas mendengus gusar. Salazar kembali meringis mendengarnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Godric sedang dalam mode _badmood_, sedangkan Salazar tak mau lagi menerima balasan pedas Godric jika kembali berkata. Mereka pun menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga ke lantai dua, dan tak ada yang aneh sama sekali. Keduanya dengan cepat menyelusuri lantai dua dan kembali menuruni tangga, tapi di tengah jalan tangga mendadak bergerak. Atas pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, Salazar kontan memegang pembatas tangga samping sedangkan tangan yang satunya menahan punggung Godric agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

Ekspresi Godric meng-_horror_ menyadari tangga bergerak sendiri menjauhi lantai tujuan mereka, "A-apa yang terjadi?" entah dia bertanya pada siapa, beruntung tangga itu hanya bergeser ke pintu masuk lantai satu yang lain.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.."

Mereka mau segera turun, tapi tangga malah kembali bergerak—kali ini ke atas dan menyebabkan kesetimpangan terjadi akibat mereka bergerak naik. Salazar mencengkram pembatas tangga kuat-kuat dengan bagian bawah kaki yang ditekan ke satu anak tangga untuk menopang badannya agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang, sedangkan tangannya yang tadi menahan punggung Godric beralih melingkar di perut pemuda itu karena Salazar tahu Godric pasti jatuh lantaran tak bisa berpegangan.

"W-whoa—" hampir saja mereka berdua terjatuh karena Godric salah memijak saat tangga berhenti, dan bersamaan mereka menghela napas lega. Langsung naik tangga yang tersisa menuju lantai tiga lagi. "Demi Merlin, tadi menakutkan," Godric mengelus dadanya yang berdebar—entah memang karena tangga tadi, atau dia bisa merasakan tangan Salazar masih melingkar di pinggangnya, "Sal, tanganmu."

"Oh? Maaf," Salazar segera menarik tangannya dan melangkah beriringan dengan Godric.

"Aku langsung ke kamar kita saja, ayo," ajak Godric memilih menaiki tangga melingkar sekarang, "aku trauma di tangga sana," ujarnya asal.

"Hey, _guys_!" Helga menyapa dari kejauhan ketika mereka baru menginjak lantai empat, menghampiri mereka dengan berlari kecil. "Kalian mau ke atas? Ikut dong!"

"Boleh," Godric mengangguk, "omong-omong kau dari mana? Apa kau lewat tangga-tangga hantu itu?"

"Itu bukan tangga hantu," Helga terkekeh mendengar sebutan Godric pada tangga yang bergerak tersebut, "ya, aku lewat sana barusan, dan tangga itu bergerak sendiri. Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak!" Godric menggeleng keras-keras, "kami malah tadi dipermainkan tangga sialan itu!"

"_By the way_, mana Rowena? Kukira kau bersama Rowena," tanya Salazar bingung.

"Sepertinya dia sudah ada di sana," jawab Helga mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan lebih dulu dari kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan ke samping—seakan mencari-cari pintu yang tepat dari banyaknya ruangan. Salazar melempar pandangan pada Godric, yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bingung dengan tindakan Helga.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Ini dia!"

Helga mendekati pintu yang memiliki ukiran unik—ukiran yang indah, Salazar dan Godric langsung mendekatinya dengan cepat saat Helga akan membuka pintu.

"Pintu apa ini? Aku tak ingat ada pintu beginian," tanya Godric mengernyitkan kening heran.

Hanya senyuman yang Helga beri, "Lihat saja."

Gadis itu akhirnya membukanya dengan lebar, dan ruangan yang ada di dalamnya adalah ruangan yang sama yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul—sama persis. Perapian yang menyala, beberapa kursi dan sofa serta meja kecil untuk penghias, dan ada meja kerja mereka masing-masing yang bertumpuk banyak perkamen. Obor menyala di masing-masing dinding, memberikan kesan hangat. Dan di sana memang sudah ada Rowena yang membaca buku dengan tenang.

Rowena mengalihkan matanya sebentar ke pintu yang terbuka, "Oh, kalian," ujarnya setelah memberi tanda di mana terakhir dia membaca dan menutup buku, "aku tadi mau ke kamar rekreasi kita, tapi di lantai dua malah ada pintu aneh ini. Saat aku masuk malah isinya kamar kita," dia bercerita dengan tampang yang masih mengandung kebingungan.

"Kami tadi juga—kami masih di lantai lima! Lalu Helga mendadak membuka pintu ini, dan isinya ada kamar kita dan dirimu," Godric menanggap—tak kalah heran seraya menaruh kardus di dekat meja kerjanya.

Salazar duduk di sofa beludru hijaunya dan menghela kecil, "Ada sesuatu yang mau kau jelaskan, Helga?" Salazar melihat ke arah Helga yang membuat teh tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang—dan sejak kapan memangnya ada dapur di sini?

"Aku tak sadar ada dapur, padahal daritadi aku di sini," beo Rowena menautkan alis—tambah bingung, sedangkan Helga membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh, dan secangkir kopi ke arah mereka.

Helga memberi Godric dan Rowena cangkir berisi teh, sedangkan untuk Salazar cangkir kopi tadi. "Aku tadi pagi terpikir sesuatu," ujar Helga setelah menyamankan diri di sofanya sendiri, "bagaimana kalau sesuatu akan muncul jika ada seorang anak menginginkan sesuatu? Akhirnya aku memilih membuat Kamar Kebutuhan. Kamar di mana akan muncul kalau ada yang menginginkan suatu hal, yang akan menyediakannya pada kita. Karena itu tadi ada dapur, sebab aku ingin membuat minuman," Helga menjelaskan, lalu terkekeh manis. "Ini mendadak sekali, karena itu kau tak menemukanku tadi pagi," tambah Helga melihat ke Rowena.

"Dan kau menggunakan kamar kita untuk percobaan?"

Gadis itu tersedak ludahnya sebentar, lalu nyengir. "Yap! Tapi malah berhasil juga loh," balas Helga bersemangat, "nanti kita cari ruangan lain untuk kamar baru kita, sementara pakai ini saja." Helga mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Godric yang mengacungkan tangan, "Ada apa, 'Ric?"

"Misalkan aku ada di lantai tiga, lalu mendadak kebelet begitu, dan kamarnya muncul sebagai kamar mandi?" Godric menelengkan sedikit kepalanya sambil bertanya, sementara Helga meledak dalam tawanya mendengar pertanyaannya—tapi dia juga mengangguk. Netra Godric berbinar melihat jawaban Helga, "Keren! Aku tak perlu capek-capek jalan ke kamar mandi!"

"Dan, satu lagi."

Helga segera memberhentikan gelaknya dan menoleh ke arah Salazar seraya menghapus air mata yang tertawa karena terlalu banyak tertawa, Godric dan Rowena juga begitu. Salazar memangku dagunya dengan tangan kiri di mana sikunya menopang ke lengan sofa, memandang ketiga temannya satu-persatu dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa.

"Ro, apa kau yang menggerakkan tangga-tangga itu?"

Rowena tersedak tehnya mendengar pertanyaan Salazar, langsung mengangkat kepala—dan menemuka Godric memandangnya kesal, Salazar memandangnya tajam, sedangkan Helga hanya terlihat ingin tahu. "Uhh, ya?"

"Tangga itu membuatku hampir jantungan!" Godric tanpa segan langsung protes, rupanya masih sebal.

"Kejutan," Rowena mengulas senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya, "tapi kurasa Helga baik-baik saja?"

"Aku memang cuma kaget saja sih," Helga menyahut, "tapi tidak tahu dengan mereka berdua. Ada kejadian sepertinya."

"Hanya kejadian kecil," Salazar mengangkat bahu, "Godric saja melebih-lebihkan."

"Hah?!" Godric memandang Salazar nyalang.

Salazar menaikkan alis, "Benar, 'kan? Kau melebih-lebihkan."

"Aku tidak!" Pemuda bersurai merah itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, berkacak pinggang dan mati-matian menahan panas menjalar di wajahnya.

Dia masih ingat rasanya saat Salazar melindunginya agar tidak jatuh tadi, lengan kokoh Salazar yang melingkar protektif di pinggangnya—itu membuat Godric sangat malu.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Helga bertanya pada Salazar yang kalem saja menerima sumpah serapah Godric saat ini.

"Godric hampir jatuh di sana tadi," Salazar membeberkan—membuat rona merah juga merambat sampai di telinga Godric, "lalu aku—"

"Aahhh jangan bilang!" Godric melempar bantal sofa tepat ke arah wajah Salazar.

Salazar melempar balik bantal itu dan juga mengenai Godric, "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Bagiku itu memalukan!"

"Tapi kau terlihat manis saat itu!"

Mendadak hening setelah Salazar mengatakannya.

Salazar?

Kini wajah gantengnya juga memerah hebat.

Rowena mendengus geli, "Manis, eh?"

"Lucu! Maksudku lucu! Ralat tadi, ralat!" Balas Salazar panik, sedangkan Godric menahan teriakan malunya dengan bantal yang ditekan ke muka.

"Salazar bodoh! Bodoh! Salazar bodoohhh!"

"Tapi aku bena—maksudku kau memang lucu saat itu!"

"Pokoknya Salazar bodoh! Jelek! Tak berperasaan! Jelek!"

"Kenapa jeleknya dua kali!?"

Rowena dan Helga hanya asyik menonton kedua pemuda yang malah heboh sendiri dengan santai malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Silahkan tinggalkan review kalau kalian mau~!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**


	7. Letak Asrama

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AR, MODIFIED CANON, NON-CANON, HEADCANON, SLASH, boys love alert, girls love alert, alur mungkin bisa cepat bisa lambat, update tidak menentu-kemungkinan terbesar adalah slow-up, typo berkeliaran, OC bakal nyempil**

**Enjoy!**

**Last, Review?**

**=o^o=**

Pagi hari di Hogwarts selalu dingin, hawa sejuk menyebar ke penjuru kastel hingga ke lantai-lantai atas, bahkan matahari masih tertutup oleh sekumpulan awan. Embun menempel di rerumputan dilalui oleh langkah kaki milik Rowena yang mendekap beberapa buku di depan dada memakai dua tangan, gadis itu masih mengenakan gaun tidur tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia baru saja terbangun. Rowena berjalan melewati halaman belakang nan luas guna mencapai bangunan yang berdiri tak jauh dengan pintu masuk belakang kastel.

Bangunan tersebut sebenarnya adalah tempat mereka bersantai sampai Helga menciptakan Kamar Kebutuhan beberapa waktu lalu, kini digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang walau mereka masih suka keluar masuk dari rumah kecil itu. Rowena menaruh tumpukan buku di dekat kakinya dan mengambil kunci dari saku gaun, ingin membuka gembok yang terpasang di pintu. Tapi dia mengerutkan kening ternyata pintu tidak terkunci; seingatnya terakhir kali dia kemari rumah tersebut dikunci. Segera Rowena mendorong pintu pelan memakai bahu lantaran dia kembali membawa buku-buku.

"Salazar?" Rowena membeo kaget menyadari remaja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil meminum kopi, dan sahutan Rowena berhasil menyita atensi Salazar dari memandang luar jendela.

Salazar mengangguk, "Pagi, Ro."

"Sedang apa kau di sini pagi-pagi?" Rowena bertanya seiring dia berjalan mendekati salah satu lemari, mulai mengisi tempat-tempat kosong di rak dengan buku yang dibawanya tadi.

Hanya bahu terangkat yang Rowena dapatkan dari Salazar ketika dia menoleh—Salazar tidak berminat menjawab ternyata. Rowena tak terlalu mempersalahkannya, dia mengambil tempat di hadapan Salazar dan menaruh sebuah kamus di meja yang memisahkan jarak mereka, membuka kamus itu lalu membacanya dalam diam. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara, Salazar masih sibuk menatap ke luar jendela dan melamunkan sesuatu, sedangkan Rowena menaruh penuh perhatiannya kepada kamus yang dia baca, mungkin yang dapat terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung perlahan muncul.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu akhirnya sedikit melirik ke arah sang gadis, mengintip apa yang dibaca. "_Rune_?" Salazar bertanya ketika dia melihat barisan-barisan kata yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"_Rune _kuno," Rowena meralat tanpa mengalihkan pandang.

"Oh."

Mereka kembali hening, Salazar tak tertarik lagi seperti tadi dan Rowena melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan tenang. Tapi gantian Rowena yang tertarik ketika Salazar bertanya tadi. "Kau bisa membaca _rune_ kuno?"

"Fasih," balas Salazar pendek, "dari kecil aku mempelajarinya."

"Oh wow, aku juga."

Salazar tak menanggap balasan Rowena yang tentu hanya sebuah sindiran bermajas, nampak dari raut Rowena tak berubah sama sekali ketika mengatakannya. Lalu Salazar beranjak dan menuju ke arah dapur membawa cangkir kosong, berniat untuk mengisinya lagi. Mungkin dia harus membawa sebuah buku setelah duduk lagi agar tidak terlalu terpaku dengan lamunan. Salazar menyalakan api dari ujung tongkat, sembari menanti air mendidih dia mengerahkan pandangan ke penjuru dapur.

"Buatkan aku teh."

"_Excuse me_?" Salazar memicingkan mata tak suka pada Rowena ketika Rowena mendadak menyuruhnya.

Rowena menurunkan kamus yang dipegang, memandang Salazar datar. "Tuli?" hardik Rowena, "perlu aku ulangi lagi? Buatkan aku teh, Slytherin."

"Aku bukan pesuruhmu, Ravenclaw."

"Sekarang iya."

Ujung mata Salazar berkedut kesal mendengar balasan Rowena yang tidak mengacuhkan dirinya sekarang, satu tangan gadis itu melambai-lambai kecil—sebuah isyarat kalau Salazar harus fokus dengan air yang akhirnya mendidih. Salazar tak bisa menolak lagi, dia mendengkus kecil dan mengambil cangkir baru dan mengisinya dengan gula. Menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir, sempat Salazar berpikir mencampur teh milik Rowena dengan ramuan milik Godric yang disimpan di sini.

"Jangan macam-macam, Salazar." Dan entah bagaimana Rowena bisa mengetahui niatnya, Salazar mendecih kecil.

Pemuda itu pun membawa teh dan kopi di masing-masing tangan, menaruh cangkirnya di tempat semula dan ketika dia akan meletakkan teh milik Rowena, Ravenclaw muda tersebut lebih dulu menahan tangan Salazar dan mengambil alih cangkirnya. Salazar memutar mata ketika Rowena tersenyum simpul, kemudian perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi mendengar perkataan Rowena.

"Terima kasih, _Pelayan_."

Dan mereka saling bertatapan tajam, bisa dilihat percikan listrik terhubung di kedua mata mereka.

"_Morning_!"

Godric, yang membuka pintu dengan semangat, _sweatdrop _melihat keadaan Salazar dan Rowena sekarang. Kenapa dia merasa ketegangan di ruangan ini? Godric terdiam di tempat, tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup—apa dia merusak suasana antara kedua sahabatnya? Tak lama kemudian Salazar memutus kontak matanya dengan Rowena, saling memalingkan pandang dengan gadis itu.

"Pagi juga, Godric," Rowena membalas sapaan Godric dengan tenang, menyesap teh yang sebelumnya telah dia tiup.

Salazar hanya mengerling pada Godric, memangku dagu dan melempar tatapan ke arah luar, tak menyadari ada kilasan aneh di netra sang Gryffindor yang tertuju ke arahnya. Godric memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi sebelum dia mendobrak pintu, lantas masuk dan menuju ke meja yang berada di seberang Salazar serta Rowena, mengecek perlengkapan ramuan. Kini ketiganya saling berdiam diri; Salazar tak terlalu peduli sekitar, Rowena fokus membaca, dan Godric sendiri masih kikuk dengan atmosfer mereka.

Semoga saja Helga cepat datang, Godric meminta dalam hati. Sungguh dia ingin sekali keluar dari kecanggungan ini. Godric menggapai satu erlenmeyer berisi cairan bening layaknya air, sedikit mengaduk isinya kemudian secara hati-hati dituangkan ke botol kecil yang dia pegang.

"Apa itu?"

Hampir saja Godric melompat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Salazar—lagipula sejak kapan Salazar ada di sampingnya?

"Eh, ini," Godric melihat arah pandangan Salazar terarah ke botol yang sama dan Godric berusaha tersenyum, "ini _veritaserum_. Atau ramuan kejujuran. Satu tetesnya bisa membuatmu menjawab pertanyaan apa pun, tidak ada kebohongan kecil yang bisa keluar. Satu pun tidak."

"_Interesting_," Salazar menggumam dan mengambil botol itu untuk dilihat lebih dekat, Godric nyengir lebar dan memperhatikan Salazar yang masih mengamati ramuan tersebut.

Menyadari dia menatap terlalu lama, Godric menarik laci meja dan mengeluarkan secarik perkamen, menyingkirkan peralatannya ke pinggir dia pun membentangkan perkamen di atas meja. Kini Salazar mengubah atensi ke perkamen yang ternyata adalah denah kastel, hanya sketsa kasar tapi detail. "Aku dan Helga menggambarnya minggu lalu," Godric menjawab bahkan sebelum Salazar bertanya, "ada gunanya kita harus benar-benar tahu seluk beluk Hogwarts."

"Tepat," tanggap Salazar pelan, sibuk menelisik tiap garis yang membentuk gambaran. "Lalu?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menunjuk ke arah denah, tepat di bagian menara timur. "Di sana, adalah tempat asramaku," ujar Godric, "kami berdua berdiskusi di mana kita harus menempatkan asrama. Bagian menyortir murid telah selesai, jadi kita bisa memutuskan di mana asrama kita berada. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau menara timur akan kupakai," dia menjelaskan dan Salazar mendengarkan, sesekali mengangguk.

Rowena, yang diam-diam mendengarkan obrolan Salazar dan Godric, bertanya penasaran. "Kalau kau sudah memutuskan, berarti Helga juga telah menemukan tempat yang cocok?" dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri kedua laki-laki tersebut, ikut memandang ke arah denah.

"Belum," Godric menggeleng.

"Hanya kau yang memutuskan? Mendahului kami? Curang," ujar Salazar mengernyit mendengar jawaban Godric, tapi Godric malah memukul bahunya. "Aw—untuk apa itu?" Salazar memprotes tak terima.

"Salazar nyebelin," gerutu Godric dibalas putaran mata oleh Salazar, "aku tidak mendahului kalian!"

"Tapi tadi kau menunjuk menara timur dengan cepat," Rowena balik menuduh Gryffindor tersebut, "memangnya apa itu selain curang?"

Ternyata Salazar dan Rowena bersengkokol diam-diam.

"Aku baru saja memutuskan!" Godric berkata, menyangkal tuduhan kedua sahabatnya. "Tadi, saat aku tunjukin denahnya pada Salazar, pas itu juga aku mutusin di mana asramaku! 'Kan ada kalian di sini, jadi aku tidak mendahului," lanjut Godric kemudian memeletkan lidah pada Salazar dan bersedekap.

"Cepat sekali dia menentukan," Salazar bergumam tak percaya sambil menggeleng pelan, Rowena yang dapat mendengarnya setuju.

"Omong-omong, kalian cepat memilih di mana letak asrama nantinya," ujar Godric—lebih tepatnya menyuruh dengan antusias, nampak tak sabar di mana Salazar dan Rowena akan menempatkan asrama mereka di Hogwarts. "Oh, tunggu Helga deh," Godric menambahkan dengan buru-buru setelah dia ingat jikalau sang Hufflepuf masih belum bersama mereka, lantas menengok ke arah pintu.

Rowena mengeluarkan tongkat, dengan satu ayunan pintu depan terbuka—bertujuan untuk melihat kedatangan Helga dari pintu yang telah dibuka. Tapi saat pintu bergerak, sosok gadis bersurai pirang telah nampak lebih dulu, malahan seperti akan membuka pintu dari luar. Helga masuk sambil tersenyum manis dan menyapa ketiga temannya, mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ah denah itu," ujar Helga ketika melihat perkamen di atas meja. "Kalian sudah menentukannya?" pandangannya tertuju pada Godric yang mengangguk sambil cengengesan, sedangkan ketika Helga memandang Salazar dan Rowena, mereka berdua menggeleng serempak. "Kalau begitu kita tentukan sama-sama," lanjut Helga kemudian, mengambil perkamen bergambarkan denah tersebut dan balik merentangkannya di atas lantai pas di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mereka duduk sesuai dengan sisi-sisi perkamen, terkecuali Helga.

"Mau ke mana?" Godric bertanya bingung sambil memegang tangan Helga sebelum Helga berjalan pergi.

"Memanggang _muffin_," jawab Helga mematri senyuman di paras, "aku bisa mendengar diskusi kalian dari dapur kok." Helga melepaskan tangan Godric yang masih menahannya dengan lembut dan melangkah ke arah dapur, sedikit bersenandung pelan.

"Baiklah," ujar Rowena setelah itu, "jadi, kau mau di mana?" tanyanya pada Salazar yang lebih dulu kembali mematenkan pandangan ke denah.

Godric ikut berpikir, sebelum dia menyenggol Salazar. "Lantai bawah saja, Sal," dia memberikan saran dan nyengir, "ular lebih suka berada di permukaan daripada atas, bukan?" Godric tertawa saat Salazar menyikutnya kesal seraya sedikit menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya Godric. "Tapi benar loh!" Godric melanjutkan—tepat setelah itu kepala belakangnya dipukul kecil oleh Salazar, membuatnya menggembungkan pipi sedangkan Salazar tak tahu-menahu.

"Daripada permukaan," gumam Salazar dengan tatapan yang agak menerawang, "aku lebih suka di bawah, di dalam," ujarnya dengan netra yang mengkilat.

Dahi Godric mengerut mendengarnya, "Maaf?"

"Asramaku akan ada di bawah danau."

Baik Godric maupun Rowena, hingga Helga yang sibuk dengan adonan di dapur memandang Salazar tak percaya. Salazar ingin asramanya di bawah danau?

"Aku yakin otakmu masih beres tadi pagi, Salazar," cetus Rowena, tatapannya seolah dia tak lagi paham dengan cara Salazar berpikir. Kenapa Salazar memilih tempat yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin untuk dijadikan asrama? Mereka tidak mengerti, jelas sekali Salazar juga memiliki maksud tersendiri tentang ini.

Mengabaikan perkataan Rowena, Salazar mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, bawah danau adalah lokasi yang sangat tepat," dia bergumam sendiri seolah pilihannya nampak masuk akal—tentu saja masuk akal, tapi tidak bagi temannya.

Salazar menoleh ke samping ketika Godric menarik-narik ujung lengan jubahnya, kemudian Godric bertanya penuh penasaran. "Di bawah danau itu keren, tapi bagaimana mereka masuk ke sana nanti? Menyelami Danau Hitam lebih dahulu?" jujur Godric ingin tahu bagaimana caranya para murid yang terseleksi ke asrama Salazar mencapai _dorm _mereka sendiri, dan dia sungguh-sungguh memuji bahwa pilihan Salazar itu keren.

Sepertinya Salazar menangkap pujiannya bukan sebagai sindiran, tersenyum tipis kepada Godric selama beberapa saat sebelum raut wajahnya kembali mendatar. "Ingat gudang kecil di samping pintu aula?" tanya Salazar, dia melanjutkan setelah Rowena dan Godric mengangguk beserta jawaban 'Iya' yang dilontarkan Helga. "Aku akan membangun tangga menuju ruang bawah memakai gudang itu, dan tentu; kalian tak perlu khawatir air danau masuk ke dalam ruangan karena aku akan memantrainya dan memasang mantra penghangat."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dindingnya?"

"Ah, itu," Salazar mengayunkan tongkat hingga sinar yang mengikuti arah tongkat berayun membentuk gambaran bawah danau. "Mungkin aku akan mendorong air untuk membuat ruangan," ujarnya kini mengetuk gambar tadi dengan ujung tongkat hingga terbentuk sebuah ruang di tengah-tengah danau, "dan lorong panjang akan menghubungkan asramaku dengan pintu aula tadi—setelah melewati tangga, tentu."

"Ide yang bagus," tanggap Rowena, "aku akan membantumu tentang ruangan tadi, menguatkan mantra agar tidak terjadi kebocoran."

"Aku juga!" Godric menimpal dengan cepat pas setelah Rowena berkata, "Aku juga bakal bantu Salazar!"

Dengan skeptis Salazar memandang Gryffindor muda tersebut, "Janji kau takkan mengacau."

"Janji!"

Ketika Salazar dan Godric akan berjabat tangan, mereka dihentikan oleh Helga yang berkacak pinggang. "Ini hanya masalah kontruksi jangan membuat sumpah tak terlanggar!" Ujar Helga membuang napas, "berlebihan sekali."

Rowena terkekeh mendengar gerutu Helga di akhir, lantas berkata. "Mereka berdua 'kan bodoh."

"Hei!" Protes Godric, tak terima dengan ucapan Rowena. Sebaliknya Salazar tak peduli. "Lalu Helga? Mau di mana nanti asramamu?" Godric menoleh ke arah Helga dan memandangnya heran.

Helga berpikir sambil memasukkan _muffin_ ke dalam alat pemanggang, lalu mencuci tangannya yang penuh adonan. Ketika dia akan menggantung celemek, baru Helga tersenyum lebar dan berlari kecil ke para sahabatnya. "Di sini!" Helga menunjuk ke salah satu bagian perkamen dengan girang.

Mengikuti arah ke mana Helga menunjuk, Rowena membeo. "Dapur?"

"Kau mau muridmu yang memasak?"

"Tentu tidak," Helga mendelik pada Godric yang melempar pertanyaan tersebut, Godric cengengesan. "Asramaku akan berada di sebelah dapur, tertutup oleh barel kayu. Jadi mereka akan merangkak ke dalam asrama," Helga menjelaskan secara singkat, "dan akan ada kata kunci agar barelnya terbuka. Kusarankan asrama masing-masing memiliki kata kunci agar para siswa nanti tidak berada di asrama lain." Baik mereka semua menyetujui saran Helga. Gadis itu pun mencolek lengan Rowena, "Kalau Ro?"

Mengerti pertanyaan Helga, Rowena menjawab. "Di menara barat, menara tertinggi Hogwarts. Asramaku akan ada di sana, karena lumayan luas—dan juga sayang kalau dijadikan ruang kelas," Rowena menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Mungkin akan ada perpustakaan kecil' dan semacamnya setelah itu. "Dan mereka harus menjawab _riddle_ buatanku kalau ingin masuk, _riddle _yang berbeda-beda."

"Jika jawaban mereka salah?"

"Mereka akan terkunci di luar dan harus menunggu orang lain menjawabnya," jawab Rowena memberikan senyuman tipis penuh arti kepada Salazar, Helga, dan Godric yang mengernyit ke arahnya. "Tenang, mereka itu calon murid-muridku," Rowena menambahkan dengan santai sambil mengibaskan tangan, "mereka pasti berhasil memecahkan tebak-tebakannya."

Salazar menyikut kecil Godric dan berbisik, "Taruhan kau takkan bisa menjawab _riddle _dari Rowena."

"Sialan," Godric menyikut balik Salazar yang tertawa pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? _How to get to your house_?" Salazar mengangkat sebelah alis penasaran sambil memandang Godric.

"Aku akan meletakkan lukisan di depan pintu asrama, dan mereka harus mengatakan kata kunci agar lukisannya membukakan jalan untuk mereka," jawab Godric sambil mengangguk mantap, "yap, seperti itu. Lukisan Fat Lady, mungkin. Bayangkan jika mereka salah mengatakan kata kunci, mereka harus mendengar Fat Lady bernyanyi." Godric menahan tawa mengatakannya, sebagai yang paling berpengalaman tentang itu sepertinya Godric ingin anak muridnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Salazar memutar mata mendengar itu.

"Aku menentukan nanti saja," kata Salazar, dia harus fokus membangun asramanya terlebih dahulu di bawah danau.

Rowena menepuk pundak Helga, "Apa kau akan memakai kata kunci yang rumit atau tidak?"

Sang Hufflepuff menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya akan kuberi pertanyaan."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"_Two from the bottom, middle of the second row._"

"_Riddle _juga?" Rowena menyungging senyum kecil mendengar jawaban Helga yang mengangguk, "Sepertinya mereka harus menekan sesuatu untuk masuk ke Hufflepuff."

"Tepat sekali!" Helga berkata dengan antusias.

Di sisi lain, Salazar saling bertukar pandang dengan Godric. "Harus menekan apa?" tanya Godric penasaran.

"Yang tadi," balas Helga seraya berdiri dan menuju ke dapur lagi.

Salazar berucap, "_Two from the bottom, middle of the second row_. Sebuah _riddle _juga, bagaimana kalau mereka salah?" dan tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari Helga yang mengeluarkan _muffin-muffin _dari alat pemanggang.

Bau harum nan manis langsung tercium di seisi ruangan setelah Helga meletakkan senampan penuh kue panggang di salah satu meja. Mengundang Godric untuk cepat-cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Helga dengan mata berbinar, tak sabar memakan kue tersebut tapi dia harus menunggu karena masih terlalu panas bahkan untuk dipegang. Salazar dan Rowena akhirnya ikut berdiri dan menghampiri keduanya, memperhatikan Helga yang membagi jatah kue untuk masing-masing.

"Kau yakin ini tidak terlalu manis?" tanya gadis bersurai gelap itu, agaknya sedikit ragu apakah kue ini manis atau tidak mengingat dirinya tak terlalu menggemari perisa yang terlalu manis, seperti Salazar.

Helga menggeleng, "Tidak kok, pas," dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Salazar dan Rowena.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau manis? Toh kalian tidak akan kena diabetes mendadak," timpal Godric kemudian, "kecuali Salazar, aku yakin kalau itu Salazar."

Salazar memukul kepala belakang Godric yang kini tergelak, "Kurang ajar."

"Apa? Memang benar kok!"

"_Shut it_, Godric."

_"Nope_!"

"Godric," Salazar memicingkan mata tajam pada Godric yang memeletkan lidah padanya. "Kau sangat mengesalkan."

Godric nyengir lebar, "_I am_."

Salazar tak lagi membalas, karena dia tahu jika dia tetap menyahuti Godric, mereka akan bertengkar lagi seperti biasa. Walau kadang berdebat dengan Godric adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
